When You're Home
by LittleBittyAbby
Summary: This is a typical Spoby fanfic. Although, Spencer and Emily are in the Military and what not...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So during this story, I will start it off as a one-shot, and if you want me to continue, you can review. Enjoy!**

"C'mon Toby, lighten up!" Caleb suggested.

"I can't! I haven't seen my girlfriend in months!" Toby complained.

"Tell me again, why did she join the Army?" Caleb asked.

"She wanted to, and Emily talked her into it even more." Toby explained.

"Hey, on the bright side, you get to pick her up in 2 hours." Caleb nudged.

"I'm nervous, and anxious, and excited, and all these things." Toby panicked.

"Don't worry, Toby. You've got her tied around your finger." Caleb comforted.

"Where's Hanna?" Toby wondered.

"Still asleep. Her pregnancy is taking a toll on her." Caleb replied.

"Well, I better get going, if I want to get there on time. Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Toby questioned.

"Nah, Spencer probably wants to spend time with you afterwards." Caleb winked.

Toby scoffed. "I'm going."

"Bye, good luck man." Caleb said before the door shut.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Emily asked Spencer. They were riding a bus to where they'd meet their loved ones.

"I'm nervous. Would if he found someone else? I mean, I've been gone for over 2 years!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Toby loves you more than anything, Spence. Even though the crappy mic screws up the voices on the computer, everyone in our base knows he loves you." Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Em. So what about you? Are you excited?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes! I can't wait to see my Mom, and Dad, and Toby." Emily gushed.

"When do we have to go back again?" Spencer wondered.

"Depends. For some people 2-4 months. For us, a year or two." Emily explained.

"Would if you get pregnant or get married or something?" Spencer asked.

"Then you wait until you're able to." Emily shrugged.

"Hey Spence, Lindsey and Avery are gushing more than you two. So I'm going to sit right about next to you." Anna smiled. Anna had bleach blonde hair, and it went down to her chin. She had the whitest smile, and she was a very laid back person.

Anna, Emily, Lindsey, Avery, and Spencer were a group of 5 that were inseparable when it came to hanging out, they'd have meals together, hang out during 'quiet time' in the morning when they wake up, and at night before bed.

"That's fine. Who are you meeting once we got off this dumb bus?" Spencer wondered.

"My husband and son." She replied. "What about you?"

"My boyfriend." Spencer answered.

"Anna! Thanks for ditching us!" Lindsey fake pouted. Lindsey was long red hair, that went down to her hips. Although, everyone told her to cut it, she refused. She was the loud one, that everyone else hated, but the other four loved.

"We are sharing who we are meeting with." Anna explained. "I'm meeting my husband and son, Spencer is meeting her boyfriend, and Emily is meeting her parents. Who are you meeting?"

"My sister, and brother." Lindsey replied.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Avery asked. She had dirty blonde hair, that went to her mid back. Her hair had natural curls, everyone called her 'The Typical Avery.' She was the smallest, and skinniest out of their group. She was shy on the outside, but once you got to meet her she was really funny and sweet.

"Who we are meeting up with." Emily told her.

"Ohhh. I'm meeting my fiancé." Avery smiled.

"Good for you." Spencer grinned.

* * *

Toby had just gotten out of his truck and found a clearing where the soldiers and what not would be coming through. He was grateful he got there early, there were already so many people around.

"Hey!" A voice greeted behind him.

"Hey Pam, Wayne." Toby smiled.

"You waiting for that special someone?" Wayne asked. Toby nodded. "Em told me your surprise."

"She did?" Toby questioned.

"I think it's sweet of you." Pam smiled

"Thanks." Toby replied.

"I see the bus." Wayne gasped.

"Here they come." Pam sighed.

* * *

"LOOK! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Emily squealed, looking at the window.

"I know!" Avery grinned.

"You excited to see you boyfriend?" Emily teased Spencer, who kept shifting into different positions.

"I miss him!" Spencer argued.

Emily chuckled and looked back outside.

A few minutes later the bus slowed down, and came to a stop.

"We're here!" Anna yelled, as other were cheering. As people started getting off, Spencer could hear people crying and squealing.

"C'mon Spence." Lindsey nudged, snapping Spencer out of her thoughts.

Spencer stood up and grabbed her backpack that was above her head. She followed the line that was getting off the bus. With her luck, she was the last one off. She saw Emily and her parents, Lindsey and her siblings, Anna and her family, and Avery with her fiance.

As she got off the bus, she found those ocean blue eyes looking straight at her.

* * *

When the bus arrived, Toby couldn't stop fidgeting. His eyes were glued to the bus door. Around him he saw others reuniting.

"EM!" Pam squealed, hugging Emily.

"Hey Emmy!" Wayne smiled, hugging the both of them.

"I missed you guys!" Emily sighed. "Hey Toby!"

"Hi Emily!" Toby replied.

"I know you're nervous. Don't be, and I think she'll be last to get off." Emily explained.

"Thanks, Em." Toby waved, as she walked off with her parents.

Just as Toby turned back to the bus door, he saw Spencer getting off searching the crowd. At last her eyes landed on his, and a wide smile spread across both their faces.

Spencer ran towards Toby, and vise-versa. As they met in the middle, that pulled each other into a hug.

"I missed you." Spencer cries were muffled by Toby's shirt.

"I missed you too." Toby replied. When they finally stopped hugging, Toby pulled out a medium sized box with a dark blue ribbon. "I got you something."

"Toby, you didn't have to." Spencer smiled.

"Open it!" Toby urged.

Spencer opened the box, and inside was another box. She kept opening the boxes, when the smallest one was next, it looked like all the others. She opened the lid, there was an engagement ring. "Toby." Spencer gasped. "Yes."

"I love you." Toby smiled, kissing Spencer in the forehead. He took the box(es) from Spencer, and slid the engagement ring on. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted his lips with hers.

"I love you too." Spencer cried again. Toby wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm so happy you're home." Toby admitted.

"Me too." Spencer replied.

* * *

The drive home had a comfortable silence, considering Spencer had fallen asleep 5 miutes into the ride.

"Spence." Toby whispered. "We're home."

"Hmm?" She croaked.

"We're home, do you want me to get your stuff?" Toby asked.

Spencer shook her head. "No, I can get it." Spencer insisted.

"Spence, you just got home, after over two years." Toby argued.

"Toby, I can get it." Spencer groaned.

"You're tired. Just go inside." Toby told her.

"Fine." Spencer yawned. She made her way up the steps, she was about to open the door, when she realized it was locked.

A few minutes later, Toby came up with her stuff. "Why aren't you inside?" Toby questioned.

"I don't have a key." Spencer mumbled, half asleep.

Toby reached into his pocket and grabbed the key. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

"WELCOME HOME SPENCER!" A group screamed.

"Thanks guys." Spencer smiled.

"Don't worry, we did the same for Emily. She wanted to spend time with her family, so she told us to come here." Hanna explained with her hand on her stomach.

"Hey Han!" Spencer greeted.

"Meet you nephew, who shall be here in 2 months." Hanna said, pointing to her stomach.

"Congrats." Spencer replied.

"Hey Spence!" Aria smiled.

"Hey Ar!" Spencer grinned. "Anything new with you?"

"I got married to Ezra." Aria answered. "And I see, that you will be.."

"Oh! Yeah! Toby asked me like 5 minutes after I got off the bus." Spencer told her.

"Welcome home Spencer." Ezra smiled at her.

"Thanks Ezra." Spencer thanked.

"Now Toby can stop weeping!" Caleb laughed.

"Hey! Why don't you have Hanna away for over two years!" Toby argued.

"No thank you!" Caleb replied.

"Take off your stuff." Toby offered, receiving weird looks. "Not like that, your jacket thing mabob, and your hat."

Spencer took off her jacket, her hat, and took her hair out of the bun it was in.

"You smell like smoke, and crap." Hanna gagged.

"Hanna, I was at a place where people smoked, and I haven't had a showered in like two weeks. Some of the men like to give women surprises." Spencer explained.

"Did they do anything to you?" Toby asked.

"No. The closest they got to me was a gun's distance." Spencer replied.

"Well, now I know you'll protect us." Aria mumbled.

"Most men in the military are very nice, and have manners. The others are total opposites. You wouldn't believe how many women got raped!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Heart-warming." Toby whispered.

"Nobody from my base. Everyone hated us, we were loud and obnoxious." Spencer comforted.

"Good." Toby sighed.

"And I think everyone was scared of us. After 'the incident'" Spencer snorted.

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

"A guy came into our cabin, and we shot a falsie." Spencer told him. "Well, Avery did."

"What happened after that?" Aria wondered.

"Who is Avery?" Hanna questioned.

"Avery is in my base, there are 5 of us that are friends, and nothing, Emily and I started cracking up." Spencer smiled at the memory.

"Well, I'm going to give you two alone time." Hanna sighed, and walked out the door with Caleb.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad you're home." Aria waved, as she left with Ezra.

"So now it's just the two of us." Toby yawned.

"I'm tired." Spencer told him.

"Me too. We can take a nap if you want. In a nice cozy bed." Toby explained.

"That sounds good." Spencer agreed.

Spencer and Toby walked to the bed and laid down. Toby out his arm around Spencer's thin waiste, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Toby whispered into Spencer's ear. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: That is 1,763 words right there. Please tell me what you think! Should I continue this? Is there anything I should change? Is it good or bad? Also, I want to reply to your reviews, I think it'd be fun! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christiwhales: I like your belief. ;)**_

_**Spobette-Stelena: It's so stereotypical for the men to be in the army. There are plenty of women, my aunt is in the Air Force.**_

_**Popolare13: I didn't understand what you said, but I think you wrote too fast or something. Don't worry, I do it too!**_

* * *

Toby woke up and looked down. He found Spencer gone, "Spence?" He called.

"In here." Spencer replied from the kitchen.

"Spencer, you just got home. I should be cooking for you." Toby insisted.

"Toby, I haven't cooked in 2 years. I need to." Spencer argued.

"Fine." Toby gave in. "So what _are_ you making?" Toby asked.

"Lasagna." Spencer answered.

"You grandma's?" Toby wondered.

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"I can't wait." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Well you don't have to. It's finished." Spencer told him.

Spencer dished two plates, and gave one to Toby.

"How long have you been awake?" Toby asked.

"I only slept for 30 minutes." Spencer explained.

"You should've waken me up." Toby said.

"I didn't want to. You needed sleep, I could see it in your eyes." Spencer replied.

"You're sweet." Toby smiled.

"So are you." Spencer shot back.

* * *

Spencer and Toby had retired to the couch after dinner and were watching a Disney movie marathon.

"I know we just got engaged, but what do you want our weeding to be like?" Toby asked.

"I kind of want it at the beach." Spencer admitted. "That way I don't have to spend any money on shoes."

"That's the only reason?" Toby chuckled.

"No, it'd be really nice. Think about it, a nice warm beach, with nice warm sand between your toes and having the best day of your life. Then afterwards, just enjoying the nice water." Spencer elaborated.

"Wait a second, when are we going to have a wedding? I mean you could get departed anytime!" Toby thought.

"Toby, don't worry. I just got home. Lets not rush into this." Spencer told him.

"But Spencer, I haven't seen you in over two years! It's not all about what you want!" Toby exclaimed.

"Who said it was all about me?!" Spencer snapped.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried. For two years I feared everyday that I would get a call saying you wouldn't be coming home." Toby admitted.

Spencer caressed his cheek with her hand. "Toby, don't worry. I was fine the entire time. You skyped me every night."

"I know, I was scared everyday that I would get on Skype, but you wouldn't be on the other end. Or would if you went MIA?" Toby asked.

"Then they'd call you. But I promise, I will always be here for you, again, lets not rush into it." Spencer comforted.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you too." Spencer smiled and pulled Toby into a long kiss.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Avery smiled.

"Hey Ave." Anna replied.

"I feel like it has been so long since I've seen you guys." Lindsey admitted,

"I know!" Emily exclaimed.

"So Spence, tell me about your boyfriend." Avery insisted.

"What boyfriend?" Spencer asked. "I don't have one. But I _do_ have a fiance."

"Oh my goodness! Congrats!" Lindsey squealed.

"Congratulations Spence." Anna smiled.

"Tell me everything." Avery insisted.

"Thanks Linds and Anne. He proposed when I got off the bus. He gave me a box with smaller boxes the a babushka doll, in the smallest one was the ring." Spencer explained.

"That's so sweet." Emily sighed.

"Have you found your lucky one, Em?" Spencer wondered.

"Not yet, I might have a love triangle though." Emily blushed.

"Who?" Spencer questioned.

"Maya and Samara." Emily told her.

"They're both great, Em." Spencer said.

"Who are Maya and Samara?" Lindsey asked.

"Emily used to date both of them. Not at the same time though." Spencer explained.

"What about you Lindsey?" Anna asked.

"What about me?" Lindsey answered.

"How's _your_ love-life?" Avery wondered.

"I don't have one." Lindsey pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." Spencer said.

"Easy for you to say." Lindsey sighed.

"I used to hate Toby. I thought he was a total creep." Spencer admitted.

"_Toby_? What kind of name is that? It's a name for _dogs_." Avery insulted.

"Well, then he's _my_ dog." Spencer smirked.

"That sounds really wrong." Lindsey snickered.

* * *

"Hey Toby, I'm home!" Spencer yelled.

"Hey Spence. How was visiting your friends?" Toby asked drying his hands with a rag.

"Fine. Avery said you had a dog's name." Spencer confessed.

"When will I meet these friends of yours?" Toby questioned.

Spencer shrugged. "Are you sure you _want_ to meet them. Lindsey is like Hanna times 10." Spencer chuckled.

"They seem cool." Toby shrugged.

"_Cool?_" Spencer asked. "I mean, I guess you can meet them soon."

"So what do you want to do today?" Toby wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can just go for a walk." Spencer suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Toby agreed.

"You might wanna grab a jacket though, it's chilly outside," Spencer informed.

Toby went to grab his jacket, and the couple went out the door.

* * *

"Can I just say this is really nice? I missed you, so much." Toby admitted. They were walking around a local park with their hands intertwined.

"I missed you too. It isn't the same talking to you over a computer." Spencer agreed.

"You know, we haven't really talked about our engagement." Toby thought.

"I know, it's just been... I don't know, a bit crazy." Spencer explained.

"I'm sorry, about last night." Toby apologized.

"Toby, it's fine." Spencer insisted.

"I just feel really bad, I shouldn't have said that." Toby exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry about it, Toby." Spencer told him.

"You know, we've never discussed children. I mean, we did once, but that was when we were first dating." Toby said.

"That was... Random." Spencer teased.

"Hey! I'm serious." Toby argued.

"I've never really thought about kids." Spencer sighed. "I mean for 16 years it was all about school, the only thing I thought about in my future was my job, how I'd become successful."

"Do you want kids?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I want to be in their lives if we do, but with the Military stuff I'm not sure." Spencer explained.

"Oh." Toby nodded.

"Toby, I honestly don't know. What about you? Do you want kids?" Spencer questioned.

"I've always wanted kids. I remember being teased all the time because I was that weird boy who wanted kids when he grew up." Toby told her.

"Well, every 5 years you have to re-sign up for the Military, so maybe I just don't do it, and become whatever I want to." Spencer thought out loud.

"Spencer, you can do whatever you want, you do have a life outside of us." Toby said.

"Would if I _want_ to?" Spencer questioned. "I hate being away from you for two days. Those two years were awful without you." Spencer admitted.

"Whatever your decision is, I'll be right there by your side." Toby reminded her.

* * *

"Oh my God." Spencer mumbled.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I missed two of my closest friends' wedding." Spencer panicked.

"Spence, they chose to do it without you." Toby comforted.

"Not helping." Spencer said.

"I was there, at both of them. They were both really tacky." Toby smiled.

"I'm telling." Spencer joked.

"Seriously! Aria's was in a church and lasted 5 hours. It felt like her and Ezra recited the whole Shakespeare collection, and Hanna's was all pink... ALL pink." Toby laughed.

"Yeah.. I can see that." Spencer giggled.

"And you still have Emily." Toby told her. "And your Military buddies."

"_Buddies_?" Spencer chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Toby replied, tickling Spencer's ribs, making Spencer lay down.

"Stop it!" Spencer laughed trying to push his hands away.

"Why?" Toby grinned.

"It hurts!" Spencer tried to say between her laughs.

"Oh does it now?" Toby asked. He eventually stopped, and looked into Spencer's eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Spencer smiled, before kissing him. Toby lifted Spencer, so they were sitting up right.

"I missed this." Toby sighed once they pulled away from each other.

"You say that a lot." Spencer teased.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Toby playfully threatened.

"No!" Spencer answered quickly.

"I say it because it's true." Toby told her.

"I'm happy I came home before Easter. It's always been my favorite holiday." Spencer confessed.

"Mine too. It was really the only holiday where my family came together. Christmas was always open presents then go back to bed." Toby explained.

"Same here, except my parents just stay in bed during Easter. I would wake up and find my basket on the coffee table downstairs." Spencer recalled the memories.

"Speaking of your family, when's the last time you talked to them?" Toby wondered.

"When I told them I was joining the Military. They got all mad and said I was throwing my life away. Then the day before I left they apologized. I called them the day when I got back when you were asleep." Spencer sighed.

"What did they say?" Toby asked.

"They missed me, they asked for forgiveness. Although, they _are_ my family so I guess all is forgiven." Spencer told him.

"Good. They can come to the wedding. You know what they say, the more the merrier." Toby smiled.

"So you want my _parents_ to come to the wedding?" Spencer questioned in disbelief.

"Spencer, no matter how they treat you, they're still your family. Unless your Jenna." Toby chuckled."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Spencer yawned.

"I'll meet you in there. Goodnight Spence." Toby said.

"Night night" Spencer smiled before walking in the bedroom.

**A/N: This took me so long to write. Mostly because it's been snowing like crazy where I live. I had 2 snow days! Though, I do like this kind of weather. Anyways, tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to review, tell me if it's good or bad! They both help a lot. Just no really harsh comments... I don't mind them but they're annoying. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christiwhales: Thanks! I'm excited to see the story grow... Here's your update!**

* * *

"So Spencer, how's Toby in bed?" Hanna asked. The four girls were all hanging out in Hanna's house.

"I wouldn't know." Spencer shrugged. "And that was a weird question."

"You mean you are _still_ a virgin?" Hanna spit out her water.

"Yes." Spencer nodded. "I'm waiting until I'm married."

"It's a wonder how he didn't leave you." Hanna muttered.

"Hanna!" Emily gasped hitting the blonde with a pillow.

"I think it's sweet." Aria smiled.

"Oh please, you had sex with Ezra after 2 weeks." Hanna giggled.

"And I'm married to him, so it was worth the risk." Aria shot back.

"Wow thanks Aria." Emily thanked sarcastically.

"Wait, what!?" Spencer asked.

"Oops?" Emily smirked.

"C'mon, even Lindsey isn't a virgin!" Spencer lightly hit Emily.

"Not my problem." Emily mocked.

"Who's Lindsey?" Aria questioned.

"A friend from our base." Emily replied.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Toby called out.

"Hey Toby!" Spencer smiled.

"How were the girls?" Toby asked, kissing her forehead.

"Interesting. Hanna was surprised that I'm still a virgin." Spencer explained.

"Seriously?" Toby smiled.

Spencer nodded. "But I don't care. I've got you and I'm happy."

"Me too." Toby agreed, holding Spencer against his chest. "I'm really excited to get married to the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on."

"I'm excited to get to call someone so perfect my husband in a few months." Spencer sighed.

"In a few months?" Toby questioned.

"Well it's March now, so I was thinking the beginning of July." Spencer explained.

"So we should get planning then!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should." Spencer smiled.

"We should do it at a beach in Hawaii." Toby suggested.

"That sound perfect." Spencer told him.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Toby agreed.

* * *

"So I was thing we should throw Spencer and Toby a surprise engagement party." Aria grinned.

"Sure, I can call our Military friends." Emily agreed.

"Ohhh!" Hanna squealed.

"So are we game?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Hanna smiled, Emily just nodded excitedly.

"Great. Now what's Spencer's favorite color?" Aria wondered.

"Blue, Toby's is red." Emily said.

"Well, Spencer wants her wedding in July." Hanna thought.

"Or maybe we can do like a baby blue and red." Emily suggested.

"Yeah!" Aria agreed.

"It can be carnival themed. Spencer chose Toby over her family at the Founder's Day Festival. Maybe we can get cotton candy, kettle corn, elephant's ears and carnival games." Emily explained.

"OHHH! I'm so excited!" Hanna squealed again.

* * *

"So July 2nd?" Toby clarified.

"Yes. It's March now, so it'll give us 4 months." Spencer nodded.

"Why are we doing this so early?" Toby groaned.

"Why wait?" Spencer asked.

"Toche" Toby smirked.

"What about wedding colors?" Spencer panicked.

"Blue... and White." Toby said.

"You are a genius!" Spencer smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Now we figure out invitations." Toby sighed.

"I found this one." Spencer turned her laptop around to show Toby. It had a long glass bottle with a cork. Inside had the invitations, which were a tan-ish color.

"Those are perfect!" Toby exclaimed.

"How many do we need?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, there's Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and she can bring a date, Aria and Ezra, your three Military friends, Jenna, my parents, Melissa, your parents and Jason. So that would be 16 people..." Toby trailed off.

"Umm, everyone's parents! We can invite Ashley Marin, Pam and Wayne, Ella and Byron! That brings it up to... 21." Spencer groaned.

"What about aunts and uncles?" Toby wondered. "My mom had a brother, and he has two kids and a wife. My dad is an only child..."

"That brings it up to 25, Melissa has Ian and Taylor, so that's 27. I have one uncle, he's married and has 5 kids. Now we have 35. OH! I have my Nana, 36." Spencer explained.

"I can invite my grandparents, I have all 4. That gives us 40 people." Toby replied.

"That's perfect. I want a small wedding." Spencer grinned.

* * *

"Hello?" Emily called.

"Why are we all here except for Spencer?" Anna asked, the four girls were on Skype.

"Because we are here to talk about Spencer." Emily explained.

"What is there to talk about?" Lindsey wondered, tilting her head.

"Yeah, she's an open book." Avery replied.

"Spencer's honest, there's nothing bad about her." Anna thought out loud.

"We're aren't going to talk like _that._ Our friends that we've known forever and I are throwing her a surprise engagement party. By the way, did you guys know that she is still a virgin?" Emily answered.

"She is?" Avery asked.

"Even Lindsey isn't a virgin!" Anna pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lindsey asked Anna.

"She told me yesterday morning." Emily giggled.

"Wow... You know good for her. We need more people like her, waiting until your married." Anna smiled.

"So about the engagement party..." Lindsey interrupted.

"Oh, it's this weekend." Emily told them.

"Where and when?" Avery questioned.

"At the local park, and it starts at 1:30 p.m." Emily informed Avery.

"I'll be there." Avery said.

"Me too." Anna replied.

"I might not be able to..." Lindsey admitted.

"Why?" The other three all asked at once.

"I've got a... date." Lindsey blushed.

"Bring him, her, it, the more the merrier." Emily grinned.

"Him, her, it?" Lindsey questioned.

"What who is this person?" Avery wondered.

"His name is Blake." Lindsey replied. "I will bring him to the engagement party."

"Great. It's carnival themed too, so you don't need to dress up." Emily explained.

"Okay see you Sunday!" Avery waved, then exited the chat.

"Bye Em, see you soon." Lindsey smiled.

"Bye Anna, see you later." Emily exited the chat.

* * *

"Why are we going to the park?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Emily wants us to." Spencer shrugged.

"Looks like someone is having a birthday party." Toby smiled.

"One lucky party." Spencer agreed. The two continued to walk until they saw their group of friends, and a decorated area with a sign that said 'Congrats.' "Oh my goodness." Spencer clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You like?" Emily questioned.

Spencer nodded. "Thanks Em."

"I already introduced the girls to each other." Emily said.

"Oh, Toby this is Avery, Anna, and Lindsey." Spencer told Toby pointing to the three girls. "Avery, and Lindsey, this is Toby."

"How are you still a virgin?" Lindsey asked.

"Umm..." Spencer blushed.

"By the way, this is Blake." Lindsey introduced.

"Hey, beautiful." Blake smiled.

"Umm. Hi." Spencer greeted awkwardly intertwining hands with Toby.

"So Linds, can you tell me why we're here?" Blake questioned.

"It's their surprise engagement party." Lindsey replied. Blake's smile fell.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Spencer insisted.

"Yes we did!" Emily argued.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Hanna and Avery asked together.

"Oh my gosh." Hanna squealed.

"I know right!" Avery smiled, jumping up and down.

"I told you." Spencer whispered to Toby.

"I never doubted you." Toby grinned.

"Hey lovebirds, answer the question." Avery demanded.

"I love you." Hanna sighed.

"July 2nd." Toby said.

"Wow... We need to do a lot of shopping." Lindsey winked at Spencer.

"How is that going to work with my big stomach? He's due in May!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We'll go shopping for bridesmaid dresses at the end of June." Spencer shrugged.

"But we are finding you a wedding dress ASAP girl." Lindsey sassed.

"Did you tell them?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Tell us what?" Aria wondered.

"We're having our wedding in Hawaii" Spencer told them.

"OOHHHH!" The girls squealed.

"My wedding was perfect." Aria smiled.

"Toby told me about it..." Spencer trailed off.

"Why are we still here? Let's go have fun!" Emily insisted.

Everyone went into different directions. "This is perfect." Spencer sighed, eating off some cotton candy Toby got.

"I know. We really owe the girls." Toby agreed, heading towards a carnival game.

"You know you don't have to win anything for me. I mean, you've already won my heart." Spencer told Toby.

"Aww. You're sweet." Toby grinned. "But it's my duty to win you a carnival stuffed animal thing."

"Go for it." Spencer smirked.

"I love you... A whole lot." Toby grinned.

"I love you too." Spencer replied.

Toby, of course, won the silly carnival game. "Here you go." Toby handed her an ugly green monkey.

"Thanks... I love it." Spencer chuckled.

"I worked hard for that!" Toby exclaimed.

"You popped balloons with darts, Toby." Spencer argued.

The rest of the party they group had a blast. A smile never left Spencer, nor Toby's face.

* * *

"It was nice getting a break from this." Spencer groaned. The couple was sitting on the ground, with their backs leaning on the couch. They both had their legs stretched out in front of them. "You know, the girl is supposed to plan this. Right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to do that tradition. I know you'll get stressed" Toby replied.

"You're the best." Spencer complimented.

"You make me the best." Toby retorted.

"What should I put on the invites before I order them?" Spencer questioned.

"Whatever seems nice." Toby shrugged.

_The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage ceremony of_

_Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings_

_On Wednesday, the second of July, two thousand and eighteen_

_at eleven o clock in the morning in Kaanapali Maui, Hawaii_

_Wedding reception immediately after_

"Finished with those, until we have to send them." Spencer sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Toby questioned.

"Go for it." Spencer insisted, shutting her laptop.

"What made you want to wait until marriage? We grew up in a town where everyone lost their virginity by the time they were eighteen." Toby asked.

"I'm not sure. I just want to be sure I'm doing it with the right person." Spencer explained.

"I'm proud of you. Most teenagers just want to get it down with." Toby nudged Spencer's side.

"Thanks, Toby. It means a lot." Spencer thanked.

"Do you wanna go to bed? It's getting kinda late." Toby suggested.

Spencer nodded. They both headed to the bedroom, and pulled the covers down. They layed down so they were facing each other. "Goodnight Beautiful." Toby whispered, wrapping his arm around her.

"Night Toby." Spencer replied, putting her hands on his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Good God these take a long time to write. For those follow this story, and have favorited it, thank you. A special thanks for the reviews, I try to make these chapters long, but not so long that they become boring. Anyway, tell me what you think about this story! Should the chapters be longer or shorter? Should I put more detail in it or not? suggestions would be great! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**jteri79: This is mostly Spencer and Toby, but this story won't be like my other one. There will be a lot of scenes with everyone.**

**arubagirl0926: Thank you, the party idea kind of just came to my mind.**

* * *

"So Hanna, what are you naming you baby?" Emily asked.

"Mason." Hanna replied.

"That's... Cute." Emily smiled. Avery gagged, Anna and Spencer tried to suppress a laugh, Lindsey didn't try to contain her laugh.

"What?" Hanna wondered.

"Mason is a guy in our base that loves Spencer... A lot." Emily snickered.

"He drools over her." Anna grinned

"Mason, Toby, and Blake. Jeez Spence." Aria teased.

"Wait what?" Lindsey shouted.

"Blake? Okay, he does not like me!" Spencer argued.

"He called you beautiful. Then he was disappointed that we were at _your engagement_ party." Hanna explained.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "So why are we doing this? Why can't I get my wedding dress at the end of June... When you guys are getting bridesmaids dresses!"

"Because we wanna." Hanna shrugged. Emily pulled the door open to go in the bridal shop.

* * *

"So are you excited to get married?" Caleb asked Toby.

"Extremely." Toby smiled.

"Hi. I'm Grant. Avery's fiance." Grant introduced himself.

"Hey Grant." Toby greeted.

"I'm Blake." Blake sighed, glaring at Toby.

"Yeah, I saw you at my engagement party." Toby nodded.

"I'm Donald, Anna's husband." Donald shook everyone's hand.

"So you guys are going to be groomsmen. Caleb is going to be the best man... I've known him since... I started dating Spencer." Toby explained.

"Do you know who the Maid of Honor is going to be?" Caleb questioned.

"Emily, I think. Maybe Avery, they get along pretty well." Toby told him.

"So who are the groomsmen and bridesmaids?" Grant asked.

"Caleb, you, Blake, and Donald. Avery, Emily, Hanna, and Lindsey." Toby answered.

"Why didn't Spencer choose Aria?" Caleb wondered.

"She just really close to Avery, and Lindsey. She also wanted people around the same height." Toby explained.

Caleb nodded his head.

* * *

"Grab what you think would look good on me." Spencer sighed. Each girl grabbed one dress, excluding Spencer.

"Do mine first!" Aria insisted. It had two layers, the first was just white, and the second was all lace. Spencer went into he dressing room and changed.

"So when are you do?" Lindsey asked Hanna.

"May 21." Hanna answered.

"I don't want kids, they're messy and annoying." Lindsey told her.

"I've always wanted kids!" Avery exclaimed. "Ever since I was little... I want 6 kids."

"I agree with Lindsey." Emily smiled. "Kids are annoying."

Spencer came out of the dressing room, with the dress on.

"It's not you at all." Anna blurted out.

"I have to agree with Anna, but Aria it's a beautiful dress." Avery reassured.

"Thank you Avery." Aria grinned.

"Next one!" Spencer called out.

"Do mine!" Hanna demanded, handing her a dress that was a trumpet style. It had beading under the chest. Spencer went back inside the dressing room.

"I already have a kid. I would like one more." Anna continued the conversation.

"I'm actually trying for a baby with Ezra." Aria confessed.

"I hope you the best." Lindsey told her.

"Thank you." Aria thanked.

"This one was easier to put on." Spencer sighed, walking out of the dressing room.

"It's... alright." Hanna tilted her head.

"We still have more." Lindsey pondered. "You should do mine next." Lindsey handed her a simple white dress with flower detailing under the chest.

"Who chose this one?" Lindsey asked holding up a dress.

"I did." Avery raised her hand.

"She should try that one next." Emily sighed.

"hopefully this won't take long." Avery groaned.

"When is your wedding?" Emily wondered.

"November." Avery answered.

Spencer came out of the dressing room. "That is a definitely no." Lindsey chuckled.

"It doesn't feel right." Spencer smiled.

"Here. Avery chose this one." Emily handed Spencer another dress, it had cascading flounces that sweep to the floor. It had a sweet-heart neckline and a chapel train. The dress was strapless with a lace up back.

"Fancy..." Spencer laughed.

"Just put it on." Avery insisted.

A while later Spencer came out. "I think this is the dress." She admitted.

"Avery, I think you chose the winning dress." Emily sighed.

They brought the dress to the seamstress and did whatever they had to do.

* * *

Spencer came home a while later, Toby was still out. She decided to take a nap from the exhausting day she had.

After Spencer had fallen asleep, Toby came home, "I'm ho-" Toby saw Spencer asleep on the couch. She was curled up on her side with one hand on the couch, and the other under her. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Spence, wake up." Toby gently shook her.

"Hmm?" She croaked.

"I'm home." He smiled.

"Oh." She mumbled, she sat up and yawned. "I'm sorry, I meant to wake up before you got home."

"Don't be. So did you do anything today?" Toby asked.

"I found my wedding dress." Spencer grinned. "What about you?"

"I had an awkward day with Blake. I must be peanut butter because he is jelly." Toby explained.

"I cannot believe you just said that. Have you been hanging out with Hanna? Or Lindsey?" Spencer teased. "Stand up. Your knees must be dying." Spencer noticed. Toby was crouched down.

"One, I can't believe I said that either, two I have not been hanging around your friends, and three, my knees are just fine." Toby reassured.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Spencer asked. "There's a new Vietnamese place."

"Sure." Toby agreed. He helped Spencer off the couch and they headed to the restaurant.

* * *

"You ready?" Toby asked, as they stood up.

"Yup. Let's go." Spencer smiled.

Once they got home, they noticed a package on their steps.

"What's this?" Toby asked picking the package up.

"Those must be the invitations." Spencer grinned.

"Cool. So now we just package them up and send them." Toby realized.

"I'm so excited." Spencer smiled.

The couple headed inside. "Hey Spence?" Toby questioned.

"Yeah?" Spencer answered.

"What's it like? Away, in... Where ever you go?" Toby wondered.

"It's... Different. You always have a feeling that something is going to happen, you're always on your toes." Spencer explained.

"Why do you do it?" Toby wondered.

"There's a certain feeling that comes with it. Like a sense of pride, then when you come home, it's a feeling like no other." Spencer finished.

"It's always worth the wait, just to fell that feeling when you come home." Toby grinned, pulling Spencer into a hug.

"We should go to my parent's tomorrow. They still think you're my boyfriend." Spencer told him.

"What do you mean? I _am _still your- ohhhh." Toby replied.

* * *

"Hey mom." Spencer greeted, pulling her into a half hug.

"Hey Spence! It's been too long." Veronica responded warmly.

"Hey Veronica, Mr. Taylors wanted to get your permission for the- Spencer." Peter stood with his mouth open.

"Hey dad." Spencer waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She's here for dinner. Peter, we haven't seen her in over two years!" Veronica explained.

"Can you tell us why?" Peter interrogated.

"I was departed. In Afghanistan." Spencer told him.

"You were what?" Both parents asked in unison.

"You didn't tell them you were in the Army?" Toby looked at Spencer.

"I did. They just weren't listening." Spencer gritted her teeth.

"Oh! Now I remember." Veronica chuckled.

"So what else don't we know about you?" Peter questioned.

"Well... Toby and I are engaged." Spencer said quickly.

"You're what?" They asked in unison, again.

"Um... This is awkward." Toby whispered.

"Congrats!" Veronica smiled.

"I'm happy for you two." Peter told them.

"Thanks mom and dad." Spencer sighed in relief.

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Toby sighed, plopping on their couch.

"I know. Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Spencer asked.

"Let's just cuddle and relax. We haven't done that in a while." Toby suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Spencer agreed, falling into Toby's arms.

"I can't believe it's only been a week since you got home." Toby said into her hair.

"I know. We've been so busy." Spencer replied. "So, what other interesting things happened when I was gone?"

"Emily and Paige broke up." Toby shrugged.

"I know. Emily told me." Spencer told him.

"Nothing much. Besides what you already know..." Toby trailed off. "Anything interesting happen with you?"

"Mason." Spencer smiled.

"Mason? As in Hanna's baby?" Toby wondered.

"No. He's obsessed with me. He hit on me everyday." Spencer chuckled at the memory.

"Um... I don't think you should be telling your _fiancé_ about this." Toby said.

"No, it's not like that. He just tried so hard, I told him everyday I was taken. He never listened." Spencer started laughing.

"Why is it funny?" Toby smiled.

"Because, he would tell people that I'm his, so nobody would make a move on me. He was the only one who didn't realize I wasn't interested. One day I just flat out told him I didn't like him that way and I had a boyfriend. He walked away and never talked to me again." Spencer explained. "Oh and two people had sex in my bed."

"Um..." Toby smirked.

"It was disgusting! I walked in on them, and then my bed had an awful smell!" Spencer exclaimed dramatically. Which Toby had to laugh at.

"What did you do?" Toby asked.

"I screamed, then wacked them with this newspaper thing..." Spencer admitted. "Then I switched my mattress and sheets with Lindsey's."

"Did you tell her?" Toby questioned, with a smile on his face.

Spencer nodded. "She squealed, then tried to change it with Avery's and Anna's. They refused, so she just got new sheets."

"You seem to have a really good friendship with all of them." Toby noticed.

"I do." Spencer sighed.

"I can't wait until you say that about me..." Toby grinned.

"Me niether." Spencer replied.

"It'll be the best day of my life." Toby thought out loud.

"And night." Spencer added.

"Are you nervous?" Toby asked.

"A little, but I'm more excited." Spencer told him.

"I'm going to stop beating around the bush. I mean are you nervous about your first time?" Toby questioned.

"No. I know it'll be with the guy I love." Spencer smiled.

"You're sweet." Toby complimented.

"You're handsome." Spencer shot back.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I finished this chapter! I have a few things to discuss. 1: Should Emily be with Maya or Samara? 2: I got the date mixed up July 2nd is on a Monday and 3: The next chapter will be when Hanna has her baby, which is in May, then a fill-in chapter, then the wedding chapter! I'm so excited to write it! It'll be more detailed than my other story...**


	5. Chapter 5

**arubagirl0926: Okay, and thanks!**

**BTW: I have a pinterest page for my stories, the link is in my profile! You'll see everything for the wedding. ;)**

* * *

**May 19:**

"I'm so uncomfortable!" Hanna complained. "Watch out Aria, you'll be looking forward to this in eight months."

"Eh." Aria shrugged, thinking back to the time when she told the girls she was pregnant.

_April 23:_

_"Guys! I have news!" Aria smiled._

_"Ohhhh!" Hanna listened in._

_"I'm pregnant!" Aria announced._

_"Congrats!" Spencer grinned._

_"I figured. I mean, look at you." Hanna said._

_"Hanna!" Emily swatted Hanna's arm. "Congratulations."_

"Aria!" Spencer yelled.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Spencer questioned.

"When I told you guys I was pregnant with this little one." Aria sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"When are _you_ going to have kids Spence?" Hanna asked.

Spencer shrugged. "When God decides to give Toby and me one."

"Since when did you become all religious?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Spencer replied.

"Do you go to church every Sunday?" Aria teased.

"Yes actually." Spencer retorted.

* * *

**May 20:**

"Maybe he'll come out on his actual due date." Emily suggested.

"I want him out now!" Hanna complained.

"Where the heck is Spencer?" Aria asked.

"She's spending time with Toby." Emily told the two.

"She's so.." Hanna started.

"Hanna, she's planning her wedding with him." Aria interrupted.

"Did you guys get your invitations?" Emily asked.

"Oh my goodness, they're adorable!" Hanna gushed.

"I know, Samara got one too!" Emily smiled.

"Well, that's 'cause you're dating her!" Hanna pointed out.

"I'm excited! I mean, a beach wedding?" Aria exclaimed.

"She'll have the best wedding out of all of us. I mean, she's Spencer, it'll perfect." Hanna sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to miss your guys' wedding." Emily apologized.

"It's okay, as long as we're at your wedding." Hanna said.

"Yeah! I agree with Hanna!" Aria nodded.

"Guys. My water just broke." Hanna gasped.

* * *

**May 21:**

"I've been in labor for 13 freaking hours!" Hanna yelled at Spencer. "And now you come?"

"I'm sorry!" Spencer whispered.

"Don't be." Hanna snapped. "Wait. You've been crying."

"Don't worry about it." Spencer smiled.

"That's not what I'm worrying about" Hanna sighed.

"Hello? Mrs. Rivers?" The mid-wife came in. "You'll have to do a caesarean section. The baby's head is stuck."

"Anything to get it out." Hanna replied.

"Okay." The mid-wife smiled.

* * *

"So what's with you two. You've been silent, and you're giving me a bad feeling." Emily stated, looking at Spencer and Toby.

"I'm being deported again, on July 3rd." Spencer admitted, trying to hold back tears.

"Is any of us going with you?" Emily asked.

"No." Spencer shook her head.

"For how long?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know" Spencer told her.

Will you be back in time for my wedding?" Avery asked.

"I'm not sure" Spencer replied.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Toby said, getting up.

"How did he take it?" Lindsey asked.

"Not very well. We got into a big fight, and it's been awkward ever since." Spencer burst out crying. Emily walked over to sit by Spencer, she started rubbing her back.

"Why did you guys fight?" Anna wondered.

"He said I should've known better, I was stupid for picking July 2nd as our wedding date. I told him we could move it, and that I didn't know I'd be deported." Spencer explained through her cries. "I've apologized, and said that I was wrong, but he won't forgive me, or talk to me."

"I'll go talk to him." Emily gritted her teeth.

* * *

"Toby!" Emily yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"How could you do that to Spencer?" She confronted.

"She did that to herself." Toby replied.

"How dare you say that! She didn't know she was going to be deported until she got the call!" Emily told him.

"Oh my goodness." Toby sighed.

"She told me she tried to apologize and say she was wrong. You wouldn't forgive or talk to her. I can't imagine how awful she must feel." Emily finished. "You jerk." With that, Emily walked away, leaving Toby with an open mouth.

Toby walked outside the hospital and began pacing. "Why was I so stupid?" He muttered to himself.

"Hey." A familiar voice greeted. "I walked out of the room to tell everyone that Mason was born, and I saw Spencer crying into Emily. They told me everything."

"Caleb, I. I don't know why I didn't know this." Toby sighed. "I was just so mad. Then when Emily explained it to me, I felt like so bad."

"Everyone is pissed at you. I'm just disappointed." Caleb replied. "Spencer feels even worse, today's supposed to be about Hanna and Mason. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." Toby said.

"Why did you think Spencer knew?" Caleb asked.

"I- I'm not sure. When she told me she was deporting the day after we get married, I didn't believe her. She confirmed she was, and there was nothing she could do about it, I thought that she knew she would. I think I was more mad at whoever decided that she needed to, and I blamed her." Toby explained. "Then when Emily explained it to me, I put myself in Spencer's shoes. I don't think she'll ever forgive me, for what a yelled at her."

"Why don't you go try. When she set eyes on Mason, her eyes did that light up thing that can cheer anyone up. I've also seen that when she talks about you, Toby." Caleb told him. "The sooner the better."

* * *

Spencer was in the room with Hanna when there was a knock on the door.

"Um... Hey." Toby greeted awkwardly, receiving a glare from Hanna. "C-can I talk yo you?"

"Sure." Spencer replied meekly. She walked out of the room.

"Emily talked to me." Toby said.

"I know." Spencer sighed.

"I'm so stupid, Spencer. I'm still trying to figure out what I was thinking. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I know, this saying sorry isn't enough for what I said. When Emily explained to me what you were feeling, I just couldn't believe I was such a jerk to you." Toby apologized.

"Toby. Of course sorry isn't enough. What made you think I knew? Was it the fact that I cried myself to sleep the past two nights? Oh wait, you weren't there to notice." Spencer yelled at him, she hadn't realized she was crying, until she felt his thumbs brushing away her tears.

"I know that now. I told Caleb that I thought I was mad at whoever decided that you were departing. But now I think I was in denial. Not wanting to let you go, especially after our wedding day." Toby confessed. "I've been stressed about our wedding, and you telling me that you we departing, was not the news I needed."

"Did you think it was any easier on me?" Spencer cried, wiping away her own tears. "Not only do I having a wedding to stress about, but being departed."

Toby pulled Spencer into a hug, which she gladly accepted. "I have an idea. It's a 50/50 chance that it'll work thought." Toby sighed.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Would if we didn't use protection on our wedding night. Then you find out 3 weeks later that you're pregnant, and they send you home." Toby explained.

"And how would I find out I was pregnant?" Spencer wondered. "Plus, I'd still have to leave after my wedding."

"Why don't you call them. Tell them it's the day after your wedding, and see what they say." Toby suggested.

"Okay. But would if they say no exceptions?" Spencer questioned.

"One step at a time." Toby whispered, stroking the back of her head.

"I'm going to go call now." Spencer told Toby.

"Okay." Toby nodded.

* * *

"Um, hello?" Spencer called.

"Spencer. Why are you calling?" The voice on the other end asked.

"I wanted to talk about my deportion. It's the day after my wedding." Spencer admitted.

"Well, I can get Delaney to do it." He suggested.

"Thanks, Steven." Spencer sighed.

"Congrats, Spencer." Steven said before he hung up.

She walked back to Toby to tell him the good news.

"What did he say?" Toby asked as soon as he saw Spencer.

"He'd find someone else." Spencer smiled.

Toby smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "That's wonderful."

"We should tell the girls." Spencer said.

"Um... I'm not really on the girls' good side right now. I swear, if they could, Avery, Lindsey and Anna would shoot me." Toby told her.

"They wouldn't shoot you. They'd scare you with a gun, but not shoot you!" Spencer reassured.

"Why did you forgive so easily?" Toby asked.

"Because I love you... And you said you were stupid." Spencer giggled.

"Like I said before. You are so sweet." Toby replied sarcastically.

"Looks like the two love-birds made up." Caleb smiled. "I was going to keep Hanna company when I saw you two."

"Eavesdropper." Spencer murmured. "C'mon, let's go visit Hanna."

The three walked into the room and saw Hanna fiddling with Mason's hand.

"Don't make a snarky comment about Toby, Hanna." Caleb said before she could say anything.

"What? I wasn't... Fine." Hanna replied.

"Can I hold him?" Spencer asked.

"Of course." Hanna grinned, holding Mason out.

"Hey little guy." Spencer cooed, swaying while bouncing her arms. "You look exactly like your mother. Except you're a baby, and you have a different lower half."

"That's exactly what you say to a baby, Spence." Hanna chuckled.

"I hope his eyes stay that blue." Caleb sighed.

"They're so beautiful." Spencer smiled. She turned away from the group to start playing with the baby.

"You know, I never saw Spencer as the motherly type." Caleb admitted.

"I didn't know she was considering having kids until I graduated college." Hanna told him.

"She acts like she's been around babies her whole life." Caleb pointed out.

"You're quiet." Hanna blurted, looking at Toby.

"I'm always quiet." Toby shrugged.

"True.." Hanna agreed.

"Toby, I want one of these." Spencer sighed, looking down at Mason.

"Well, we have about 2 months until our wedding..." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Seriously? We wanted to wait longer than a year to have a baby. Enjoy the married life." Hanna insisted.

"When you can be deported at any time, it's a little different." Spencer argued.

"Good point." Hanna nodded. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I can finally get my bridesmaid dress!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Only you would say that after you've had a baby." Spencer chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this one was surprisingly easy to write... Also, the next chapter will be the girls getting their dresses, then the one after that is the wedding chapter! Also, how many children do want them to have? I was planning on like, 2. I have already decided their first child though... And everything for it. But should they have more than two? Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**arubagirl0926: Thanks, and got it!**

**Just something quick, please review. It helps a lot, and I want more than one opinion. Which, I am very grateful I have at least one every chapter, thanks to arubagirl0926!**

* * *

"Finally! The day has come!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You excited Han?" Emily teased.

"Yes! We finally get bridesmaid dresses!" Hanna nudged Emily.

"How's Mason doing?" Lindsey asked.

"He's the most adorable thing ever!" Hanna smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Han." Avery replied.

"Thanks Avery." Hanna replied.

"So Spence, you already chose the dresses?" Lindsey questioned.

Spencer nodded. "You guys just have to get them fitted properly."

* * *

"Did Spencer pick this out?" Grant asked, looking at the groomsmen attire. It had a light tan vest and pants, white button up and a coral blue tie, with a matching coral blue rose for the decoration.

Toby nodded. "When we saw it we both liked it. Same with the bridesmaid dresses. You should see them. They're beautiful." Toby explained.

"So the only thing you haven't seen is the dress." Caleb clarified.

"Yes. She's so happy about it. I'm excited to see her in it." Toby smiled.

"Avery said it's beautiful. She's also really happy, because she's the one that chose the dress." Grant chuckled.

"I'm really excited for the wedding. It's in 5 short days." Toby said, putting on his own attire. It was a white button up, with an off white blazer and dark blue and coral blue striped tie. It had mini fake starfish for the decoration.

"Are you guys having bachelor and bachelorette parties?" Donald asked.

"No. We decided not to have any. We have to fly down to Hawaii anyways." Toby replied.

"Hanna got so drunk at the bachelorette party..." Caleb chuckled. "Aria had to deal with her, and it was the day before the wedding, so she was really sick."

"Would you believe that Spencer had never had alcohol in her life?" Toby scoffed.

"Hanna complains about that all the time!" Caleb smiled.

"Yeah. Anna mentioned it, she said Spencer was crazy." Donald agreed.

"I can change that." Blake tilted his head.

"Dude. She's getting married. Get over her!" Grant scolded.

* * *

"These are beautiful!" Emily complimented, the dresses went down to their feet, and had one strap with one big flower at the shoulder, and smaller flowers going over the shoulder.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. "So they're all the same right now, so go try them on!"

The four girls went into the dressing rooms. After some time, they all came out. "Mine fits fine." Lindsey said, looking down.

"Mine is too big." Avery giggled as she had to hole the dress up with one hand.

"I need mine to be hemmed a little." Hanna told Spencer.

"Mine is fine." Emily shrugged.

"Perfect. Okay, let me go get the seamstress." Spencer grinned.

"I really like these dresses." Lindsey admitted. "They're comfortable."

"I know!" Hanna agreed.

"Can you believe she's getting married in 5 days?" Avery wondered.

"They're adorable together. Have they always been like that?" Lindsey gushed.

Emily and Hanna nodded. "Toby's laid back and Spencer is always on her feet, the balance each other out really well." Emily explained.

"I'm back." Spencer sighed. The seamstress took all their measurements, and went in back to fix them. About an hour and a half later she came back with all the bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay, well I gotta go." Spencer told the girls, looking at her phone, then putting it back in her back pocket.

"Bye Spence." Avery smiled.

"Bye!" Hanna waved.

"The next time I'll see you, we'll be in Hawaii." Lindsey giggled.

"See you later." Emily told her.

* * *

"Toby?" Spencer called out.

"Hey Spence." He smiled, coming from the kitchen. "How were the fittings?"

"Long. But it's one thing off the check list. Which is just pack for Hawaii, fly to Hawaii, them get married." Spencer replied.

Just as Toby was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Spencer opened the door and there was a box, "Delivery for Spencer Hastings?" The mail man said.

"That's me." Spencer smiled.

"This is from Gigi's Bridal shop." He explained.

"Oh, thank you!" Spencer grinned, as the guy left.

"What's that?' Toby asked, as Spencer came in with a big box.

"My wedding dress." Spencer told him.

"One step closer." Toby said in a sing-song voice.

"5 more days!" Spencer exclaimed.

"5 more days until I can call you my wife. Then, Mrs. Cavanaugh." Toby grinned.

"5 more days until I can call you my handsome husband." Spencer giggled.

"hopefully you won't spoil that." Toby teased.

"Hey!" Spencer playfully hit Toby.

"Oh, so you're planning to abuse me?" Toby.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No. What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up, and rolled over, "4 more days." She whispered, then heard Toby snort.

"Well, that's nice to wake up to." Toby smiled.

"I need to write my vows!" Spencer blurted. "Oh my, I don't even know what to say!"

"Spence, you have 4 days!" Toby chuckled.

"Shut it, Cavanaugh." Spencer threatened.

"No, future Cavanaugh!" Toby grinned.

"You make it so hard to stay mad." Spencer pouted.

"It's a gift." Toby bloated.

"You're an idiot." Spencer teased.

"Well, Miss. Smarty-pants..." Toby started. "I got nothing."

"Hah! I win, you lose. Now you have a big bruise!" Spencer sang.

"What? No I don't..." Toby said, right before Spencer punched his shoulder. "Ow! You're stronger than I thought." Toby pouted while rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't test my strength, weakling." Spencer giggled.

"Oh, so you think I'm weak.." Toby growled. Spencer nodded and bit her lip. Toby quickly pinned Spencer to the bed, so he was hovering over her.

"Nice try, Toby." Spencer whispered in his ear before she turned them around so she was straddling him. She got off him and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Toby asked Spencer as they were cuddling on the couch. Her head was on his chest, and she was sitting sideways so her feet here propped up on the arm of the couch.

"I don't care." Spencer shrugged.

"Well, we have to decide soon." Toby told her.

"Why don't we go to the North West, go to Washington, Oregon, and California." Spencer suggested.

"Okay, sounds fun." Toby smiled.

"We can fly to Washington, rent a car, and work our way down." Spencer explained.

"Okay." Toby agreed.

"We should start packing. We're leaving tomorrow..." Spencer sighed, getting off Toby.

"Okay." Toby replied, as he got off the couch, following Spencer to the bedroom.

"Close you eyes." Spencer ordered.

"Why?" Toby questioned.

"Because, I need to open the box with my wedding dress, then put it in the black bag thing!" Spencer explained.

Toby covered his eyes with his hands, and turned around. Spencer opened the box, took the dress out, and put it in the black bag.

"You can open them now." Spencer smiled.

"God that thing is puffy." Toby teased, looking at the suit holder.

Spencer chuckled. "Shut up."

"Is it easy to take off?" Toby wondered.

"Toby!" Spencer scolded.

"Hey, I'm a guy. I can't help it, prude." Toby retorted.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well I don't want to be like my parents. It was awkward when my parents admitted they had a shotgun wedding... After they found out they were pregnant with _me._" Spencer told him.

"Well, we're having a shotgun wedding anyways!" Toby joked.

"You, are so annoying!" Spencer exclaimed.

"But you love me." Toby smiled.

"Well _someone _has to." Spencer grinned.

"You take that back!" Toby playfully threatened.

"No." Spencer protested.

"You're such a child." Toby whined.

"Look who's talking." Spencer scoffed.

The two finished packing about 30 minutes later. Once they were done they made dinner together, and watched a marathon of Harry Potter and fell asleep together in the couch.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sound of an obnoxious beeping. Realizing it was her alarm, she got off Toby and stretched. Regretting the fact of falling asleep on the couch, she climbed in the shower.

"Toby. Wake up. You need to take a shower, then we need to leave." Spencer spoke softly, rubbing Toby's arm.

Toby got up, and stretched. "Why the heck did we decide to fall asleep on that couch." He groaned.

"I thought the same thing when I woke up." Spencer chuckled, "Once you get in the shower it'll be better."

While Toby was in the shower, Spencer got their suitcases ready and put them by the door. Toby got out not long after, "3 days." Spencer sighed.

"This is your last time being a Hastings in this house." Toby smiled.

The drive to the airport took about half an hour. Once they got there, they checked in and found some snacks to eat while they waited for their plane to come.

"Aw. You guys are adorable!" An old lady gushed at the couple, Spencer's head was on his shoulder, and Toby had an arm around her. "I'm Linda."

"I'm Spencer, this is Toby." Spencer greeted.

"What's bringing you to Hawaii?" Linda asked.

"We're getting married." Toby smiled.

"Oh! Where in Hawaii?" Linda wondered.

"Kaanapauli." Spencer told the old woman.

"I love that beach! it's gorgeous." Linda replied.

"Mom! Leave them alone!" A young woman yelled.

Linda got up and walked towards the woman. "You gotta love the elderly." Spencer sighed.

"Plane 153 is now boarding." The announcer announced.

"Well, my last time in Pennsylvania as a Hastings." Spencer grinned.

"Let's go do this." Toby replied, the couple walked hand and hand on the plane that lead them to the next chapter to their story.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a later-than-usual update. I was going to Saturday, but my friend invited me over. Who's excited for the next chapter? I might be a longer chapter. I honestly have no clue what I will do for the chapter after the next. It'll probably be after the honeymoon, when they arrive back in Pennsylvania. It's kind of ironic how I'm listening to 'Mine' while listening to this. (By Taylor Swift.) Anyways, please, I'm begging you to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arubagirl0926: First of all, yeah baby! And second, I FINALLY remembered the order of the numbers in your username. Moment of achievement!**

* * *

**Morning of the Wedding:**

"How'd you sleep last night?" Caleb asked Toby.

"I didn't." Toby replied.

Caleb nodded. "You nervous?"

"No. Just really excited." Toby smiled.

"Good morning." Blake groaned.

"Morning." Caleb and Toby greeted.

"You ready for your big day?" Blake questioned.

"More than." Toby told him, Blake rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys having a party without me?" Donald joked.

"Totally." Caleb smiled. "Where's Grant?"

"Peeing." Donald shrugged.

"You could've just said using the restroom." Toby retorted.

"I could've, but I didn't." Donald replied.

A few seconds later Grant came out. "How was your pee?" Caleb asked.

"Fine..." Grant gave him a questioning look.

* * *

"Good morning!" Spencer yelled through out the hotel room.

"Spencer! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Hanna groaned.

"Well that's too bad. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Spencer jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's _very _lovely to wake up to." Lindsey complained.

"Happy wedding day!" Avery smiled.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Emily yawned.

"Very well. Thanks for asking." Spencer replied. "I'll be right back."

"Umm..." Lindsey started.

"She's totally faking." Hanna and Emily told them in unison.

"She does that a lot. Be careful, last time she kept making herself sick because she thought she looked fat." Hanna explains.

"Who thought they looked fat?" Spencer asked, coming from the bathroom.

"No one. Nobody." They all answered.

"You guys think I'm fat?" Spencer panicked.

"No! Spencer, you're perfect." Avery told her.

* * *

"You're worried. I can see it in your eyes." Caleb stated, looking at Toby.

"I'm worried for Spencer. For her college graduation she mad herself sick because she hid her nervousness. It's what she does." Toby explained.

"Well the girls will deal with her." Caleb comforted. "Right now we have to go to our tents at the beach."

All the boys scrambled out of the room, and down to the lobby. The beach was about 5 minutes away, by foot. As they were walking they got some weird looks, hence they were barefoot carrying suit holders. As they came up to the beach they saw the white chairs set up, the chairs that were closest to the aisle had twine starfish on the side. The altar was dark brown, with light blue fabric weaving in between the knobs, then draping down so it touched the sand.

"Wow." Grant spoke up first.

"Spencer has quite the eye for design." Caleb told Toby.

"We have people waiting for us in the tents." Blake changed the subject, walking towards the white tent that labeled 'groom and groomsmen.'

"What time is it?" Toby asked.

"8:53." Grant answered.

"2 hours and I'm married." Toby sighed.

He got up and looked out at all the decorations. There was a sign that said 'shoes here, vows there, love everywhere.' A couple feet from the altar there was a tent with a table. It was obvious that they still needed t set it up, along with food, dessert, and wedding favor tables.

"Toby, you should probably looking out there before you see Spencer arrive." Donald suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Spencer sure thought this through." He sighed, looking at the wedding venue.

"She planned all of this, she's amazing." Toby told Donald.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Donald asked.

"We're flying to Washington, then renting a car. We're visiting Washington, Oregon, and California." Toby explained.

"That was her idea, wasn't it." Donald guessed.

Toby nodded. "I would've never think of it. Honestly, I'm super excited."

"I went to Australia for my honeymoon. It was interesting..." Donald admitted.

"Hey, lovebirds, whatcha talkin' about?" Grant came over.

"Weddings. What else?" Toby smiled.

"You two are such girls." Grant rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Let's go!" Spencer insisted, holding a bag with her wedding dress with one hand, and a hair and makeup bag with the other.

"Give me hair and make up." Avery suggested. "I have the smallest dress."

Spencer handed over the bag to Avery, and the five girls walked down to the beach. When they got there Spencer stopped in her tracks.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined." She smiled.

"You did a great job choosing everything." Emily complimented.

"Thanks Em." Spencer thanked.

"Wow, Spence." Hanna cooed, strolling Mason in a stroller, with her bridesmaid dress hanging from the handle.

"Let's go into the tent." Avery said, heading towards the tent that said 'bride and bridesmaids.'

"Hello, I'm Sydney. I will be doing Hanna and Lindsey's hair and makeup." Sydney announced.

"I'm Clara, I'll be doing Avery and Emily's." Clara told the group.

"I'm Tamara. I'll be doing the wonderful bride's." Tamara smiled.

All 5 girls sat down, and Sydney got to work on Hanna, Clara started doing Avery's and Tamara with Spencer. For the bridesmaid hair, the curled it, the loosly french braided it. For Spencer, the curled it, put it in three french braids, the main one bigger than the rest, it was slightly off to the side, the other two leading up to it, the french braids all came together in a bun. The makeup was just casual, there wasn't much.

"What time is it?" Spencer questioned.

"10:03," Hanna replied, pacing around while feeding Mason.

"57 minutes." Spencer sighed, walking over to her dress. She got undressed, then put on a corset and her garter. It was lace, with a blue ribbon on the top, and it had a bow the same color. It had little jewels, one was a starfish, with fake jewels, there was a seashell, and some other little things. She put on her wedding dress next. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily answered.

"Can you lace my dress up?" Spencer asked.

"Of course." Emily smiled.

"We have some time to kill." Hanna sighed, it was 10:43 by the time they were all done.

"Toby's out there already. I see Samara and Veronica." Hanna told Spencer.

"Hello, hello?" A voice greeted.

"Hey dad." Spencer grinned.

"You look beautiful." He complimented. "So do the rest of you girls."

"Thanks." They all replied.

"So the plan is, it'll go Blake and Lindsey, Emily and Donald, Avery and Grant, then Hanna and Caleb. Ashley will come in a get Mason in 5 minutes. There is a path for the aisle, once you will meet there with your groomsman." Peter explained.

"Hey!" Another voice came in.

"I'm going to go, I will meet Spencer in the middle too." Peter waved, then left.

"I'm here to take Mason." Ashley smiled. Hanna handed her son, over to her mother. "Good luck girls." She waved, then left.

* * *

Lindsey was the first one out, Spencer watched as she met Blake in the middle. She was truly happy of how everything turned out. The next one out was Emily, and she met Donald. As Avery and Hanna left Spencer got even more nervous. She was grateful no one was wearing shoes so she didn't have to worry about tripping.

Spencer sighed as she heard the song start to play. The song they chose was 'Chances' by Five for Fighting. Spencer put a smile on her face and walked out. She met hear dad in the middle and they started down the aisle. She saw Toby looking right at her, and her smile grew even bigger. It felt like all eternity before her dad handed her off to Toby.

"Today we welcome Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh, for this ceremony of marriage." The priest started. "They have chosen to write their own vows- this could be a disaster." The priest joked, which made everyone laugh.

"Today, I take you Spencer, to be my best friend, and the most beautiful wife I will every had, and hopefully only. I will always be here for you. I will share the covers, leave some hot water for you, and help you through tears and laughs. I will make you as happy as possible, and always take your side over others. Unless it's my own. I promise to hold you in sickness and health, unless you turn into a zombie, then I'll make a run for it. I will always make sure we have two-sided arguments, and kill all the spiders for you." Toby finished, he felt relieved as everyone was chuckling throughout the whole speech.

"I take you Toby, to love you always. Even though I don't have childish vows written... Maybe. I promise to always love you, unless I start to hate you. I will always be by your side, will always choose you over food, and maybe everything else. I promise to make our babies, if you kill the bugs, I will share everything evenly with you. Except for the sweets. I will hold you in sickness and health, cherish you in rich and poor, and help you through tears and laughs. You will always be my best friend. I really do hope." Spencer wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"Do you, Toby take Spencer as you wife?" The priest asked.

"Yes." Toby smiled. "I mean, I do."

"Do you, Spencer take Toby as your husband?" The priest asked Spencer.

"Why not?" Spencer laughed. "I do."

"Any objections?" The priest questioned. The crowd was silent. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride! Just keep it pg."

Toby put a hand on the back of Spencer's head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Get your hand off my head. You're ruining my hair." Spencer scolded.

Toby chuckled, and placed his hand in hers, the turned around and walked down the aisle.

* * *

"Are you ready for the reception?" Toby asked Spencer.

"I can't wait until _after _the reception." Spencer smiled.

"Wow, something suggestive coming out of the mouth of Spencer Hastings?" Toby mocked.

"Nope. I'm Spencer Cavanaugh." Spencer corrected.

"I love the sound of that." Toby sighed. The now married couple made their way to the reception. For food the had shrimp platters for the appetizers, and a choice between clam chowder, Mahi Mahi fish, halibut, chicken, or pasta. Their cake was a ombre, it was four layers, and the tope was white, and the bottom was a coral blue. It had a sea star on leaning against the top layer, on top of the layer below it.

"These cupcakes are delicious!" Hanna exclaimed, with Caleb by her side, the cupcakes looked like the cake, except the had edible pearls on them.

"Don't eat too much, Han. We're still waiting for our _appetizer_" Caleb insisted.

"I love the center piece!" Pam smiled. it had blue starfish, a wooden runner, and blue candles inside glass. The table cloth was white, with a light blue runner in the middle.

"Aunt Spenther?" A little voice asked.

"Yes, Taylor?" Spencer chuckled.

"Can I has cookie?" Taylor begged.

"Of course." Spencer replied, the cookies were heart-shaped. They were snicker doodle cookies with blue frosting on one half with tiny pink flip-flops.

"Thanks you!" Taylor squealed, running back to Melissa.

Spencer smiled, and turned back to Hanna and Caleb. "So, how does the married life feel?" Caleb questioned.

"The 30 minutes I've been married have been great." Toby teased.

"Thanks Toby." Spencer replied sarcastically.

"You very welcome." Toby smiled, pecking her nose.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Hey Spence?" Aria came up to them.

"Yes?" Spencer answered.

"Why is there a table with sun glasses, and a sign that says 'Don't be blinded by our love?'" She asked.

"Because I ordered it." Spencer told her.

Aria just nodded her head and walked away. "The rest of the favors are nice." Hanna shrugged, looking at a glass container that had sand from the beach. A cork kept it shut, and there was a charm that said 'thank you.'

"Have you seen the shark candle things?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes! I'm going to put it in Mason's room." Hanna smiled widely. The shark candle had a small glass holder with a shark fin clip on.

* * *

It was after the reception when everyone was just hanging around the beach. There were white latens scattered around. Spencer and Toby already had their first dance, as well as Spencer and her dad.

"Hey Spencer." Ella greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer grinned.

"I remember my wedding day." She sighed. "It wasn't as wonderful as yours."

"Thanks." Spencer replied.

"My pleasure." Ella waved and walked away.

"Hey there Dear!" Spencer's grandma squealed in her grandma ways. "When will I get some great grand children from you two?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Spencer shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever." Her grandma cackled, and walked away.

"Hey there gorgeous." A voice whispered from behind.

Spencer giggled and put her arms and around his neck. "Hey Toby."

"This has been the best day ever." Toby told Spencer, kissing her shoulder, up to her neck.

"Yeah, it has." Spencer sighed.

"People are finally starting to leave." Toby smiled.

"Is that all you've been thinking about? What's happening tonight?" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm a guy!" Toby exclaimed.

"A married one." Spencer retorted.

"I scored big." Toby grinned.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Spencer and Toby visited with more people until about 8:00, then went back to the hotel they came from. The girls and guys had put all Spencer and Toby's belongings in the honeymoon suit they rented for the night. As they made their way up it was silent, considering there was a mid-aged women in the elevator with them.

"Finally." Toby breathed as he opened the door. Spencer shut the door behind her. Toby pushed Spencer against the now closed door and attacked her lips with his. Spencer put her hands in Toby's hair and softly moaned into his mouth. Soon enough she wrapped her legs around his hips. Toby turned around so he was now against the door and started working on the strings of Spencer's dress.

It took quite sometime to get Spencer's dress untied, but as soon as it was Toby slid it off her body, so she was in her corset, panty-hose and a garter.

"Really?" Toby complained. "More strings?" Spencer didn't reply, just kept kissing his lips. Luckily for Toby, the corset was easy to get off.

"You're wearing far too much clothing." Spencer whispered taking his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough he was completely shirtless and Spencer was just in her panty-hose with the garter. Spencer took the belt off his pants, and pulled them down so now they were even.

Toby softly laid Spencer on the bed, and took the garter off the usual way... "You're so beautiful." Toby whispered when he came back up. Spencer smashed her lips onto his. "Are you ready?" Toby asked.

Spencer nervously shook her head. "Yes."

Toby took off her underwear, and his own, since she felt uncomfortable.

Spencer felt some pain as they joined together for the first time, but Toby made sure she was as comfortable and gentle as possible. As the night came to a close they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Toby woke up first the next morning, shortly after Spencer woke up. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." She mumbled with her eyes half-opened. "What about you?"

"Amazing." He smiled. "This is our first morning as a married couple."

"I'm sure that is _not_ why you feel amazing." Spencer giggled.

"Our flight is in a few hours. We should get ready." Toby yawned.

"Okay." Spencer whispered before getting up.

"I forgot to tell you, you were perfect last night." Toby told her.

"That's not how it felt, but I couldn't imagine anything any better." Spencer replied.

"It'll get better." Toby comforted.

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly, they got to the airport early and ate some breakfast before the plane ride.

The week they were honeymooning in the North West was perfect for them. The spent about two days in each state, it was relaxing, and they hiked up some mountains.

On their last night, they were in California, walking along a beach. "I'm excited to go home tomorrow." Spencer admitted.

"Me too." Toby sighed, they stopped to watch the sunset, Toby stood behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Not that I haven't loved being away, I just really miss home." Spencer explained.

"I know how you feel." Toby agreed.

"I don't know what to do now. We're married, this is the last day of our honeymoon. I got used to be so busy, and suddenly it just stops." Spencer told Toby.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure." Spencer shrugged.

"Well I have to work when we do get back, so you'll be on your own most of the days." Toby replied.

Spencer groaned. "I'll probably hang out with the girls."

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel room?" Toby wondered.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, and they went.

* * *

**A/N: That is 2,912 words... My goodness, this was by far my favorite chapter to write, it may be fluffy nw, but I have something planned for the next chapter, whoops? They need some drama in their lives, right? Anyways thanks for reading, and please, please, PLEASE, with a cherry on top review! I want to get to 12 reviews for the next chapter, I have 9 now... Thanks again! P.S: I forgot to proof read, so I _did _re-post it. Sorry!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you!**

**Guest: So glad you love it!**

**Emilee: They do deserve it, this chapter will be fun to write.**

**Christiwhales: Thanks! **

* * *

You all know what they say; all good things must come to an end. That is kind of what happened to Spencer and Toby as they came home. Toby worked long hours, getting up before Spencer, and coming home after she went to bed. Of course, this wasn't much different when Spencer was in Afghanistan, but the thing was, she wasn't.

"You haven't talked about Toby in a while." Anna noticed.

"We haven't _been _talking." Spencer replied.

"Did something happen?" Emily asked.

"He goes to work before I get up, and comes home after I go to bed. I never see him anymore." Spencer explained. "I've been needing to tell him something… Important."

"What is it?" Lindsey wondered.

"I'm going back to Afghanistan. There's no way out this time." Spencer sighed. "I've tried texting _and _calling him. He won't answer his phone."

"You did too? Thank God!" Emily exclaimed.

"You're going to Afghanistan?" Spencer questioned.

Emily nodded. "We can tell him together!"

"Finally, I get home at a normal time." Toby muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey Toby." Emily smiled, sitting next to Spencer.

"I need to tell you something." Spencer admitted.

"Hey Em." Toby greeted. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm going back to Afghanistan. There's no way out of it like last time." Spencer released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Me too." Emily told him.

Toby stood there with a blank face, then walked out. "Well that's just wonderful." Spencer muttered.

* * *

It was the day Spencer and Emily were leaving, to Spencer's dismay, Toby was working.

"I just wanna say goodbye to him. It might've had my last day with him." Spencer cried.

"Don't worry, Spencer. You'll come home into his arms and all will be happy." Emily comforted.

Samara, Lindsey, Avery, Hanna, Mason, Caleb, Donald, Blake and Grant all went with them to the airport. Walking through it, Spencer and Emily received many greetings and smiles. "So this is it… For however long it is." Samara sighed, kissing Emily. Spencer watched them with a heavy heart.

"Goodbye, Samara. I love you." Emily whispered, then turning to Spencer.

"You ready?" Spencer asked.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be, but I have to do what I have to do." Emily replied.

With that, the two girls left, not knowing if they'd ever come back.

"Spencer?" Toby called.

"Why are you calling Spencer?" Caleb asked from the living room. "She left, today."

"She did?" Toby questioned.

"Yes. We were all there." Caleb told him. "Except for you."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Toby questioned.

"She said she's leaving September August 23…" Caleb trailed off.

"Crap! I totally forgot." Toby panicked.

"Listening to her speak was like listening to a three-year-old asking: "Why don't mommy and daddy love each other?"" Caleb explained. "It broke everyone's heart."

"Thanks Caleb. That makes me feel better." Toby replied sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to." Caleb snapped. "Everyone has noticed that you and Spencer never see each other anymore, Toby. She stays home alone every day. When's the last time you told her that you loved her?" Caleb asked before he walked out.

Toby punched the wall, what Caleb said was true. Spencer always left noted before she went to bed. He took that for granted, and now she's gone. Possibly forever.

* * *

It had been a few months since Spencer and Emily left. Toby felt worse and worse everyday, a million thoughts always rushed through his head. _Was she mad? Was she kissing some guy? When will she finally come home? _

Hey Toby." Caleb greeted, as he saw his friend walk up to the bar.

"Hey Caleb." Toby replied glumly.

"I know you feel like crap 24/7, but why don't you let loose!" Caleb suggested.

"I don't want to." Toby complained.

"Then why did you come?" Caleb asked.

"Because you wanted me to." Toby shrugged.

"That never stopped you before!" Caleb snapped.

"Then why am I here, Caleb?" Toby retorted. "So you can antagonize me? You don't think I already get that from everyone else?"

"Well whenever Spencer has news about going away, you're always a jerk. You're supposed to be supportive!" Caleb exclaimed.

Toby didn't reply, he turned around and left. He quickly got home, and slammed the door behind him. He picked up a picture of him and Spencer, she had just graduated college, and she was on Toby's back, smiling and holding on to her diploma. Her hair was in perfect curls, and her graduation robe was dark blue. "I miss you." He whispered, rubbing his finger across her face.

* * *

It was now January. Toby and Caleb had made up and as Hanna was say it: 'There bromance was back to normal.' In October Toby had gotten a hold of Spencer, and they had started skyping. Spencer was coming home in 4 short hours, but Emily had to stay an extra 2 months because of an 'accident' that included a gun, panties, and a hose.

"What are you doing once Spencer comes home?" Grant asked.

"_Her._" Hanna teased.

Toby rolled his eyes. "I have more than just _that _planned."

"I could've just got a 'relaxing, not much.'" Grant shivered.

"Says the guy who made out with his wife for 20 minutes at his wedding." Donald teased.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Okay. You got me."

For three hours everyone just hung out at Toby's. "This is a nice picture." Lindsey smiled. It was the picture of Spencer's graduation. "You make her really happy."

"I took that photo!" Aria exclaimed, with her now 9-month-pregnant stomach. "I remember turning around seeing them like that, and taking a picture without them knowing."

"It's really nice." Anna complimented.

"We should get going." Toby informed the group. Everyone got to their cars and drove to the airport.

* * *

Spencer's plane had just landed, she stood up and grabbed the suitcase she's brought above her head. People purposely moved out of her way so she could get through. She had always hated the extra attention she got from wearing a camouflage uniform.

She walked off the plane and into the busy airport; she looked up and saw all her group of friends, and Toby. A smile crept on her face as she ran to Toby's arms. Toby lifted her, as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm so sorry." Toby muttered.

"I know." She sniffled into Toby's shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Toby replied. Spencer lifted her head to look in his eyes. Only then did she realize a crowd, who were complete strangers, had been watching them.

"This is awkward." Spencer whispered. Toby chuckled and hugged her tighter. Spencer uncrossed her legs as Toby set her down. Everyone gave her hugs and welcomed her back.

Toby turned back to the crowd of strangers who were still staring at them. "I've already proposed and married her. You can go now." He hollered. The crowd quickly moved away.

"Well we'll be going home, to leave you two to your 'activities.'" Hanna winked.

"Good." Spencer replied.

Spencer and Toby made their way home, and instantly ripped each other's clothes off and did their 'activities.'

"That was much better than last time." Spencer panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Good. I'm glad." Toby smiled, pulling Spencer close to him.

* * *

The next few weeks had been running smoothly, except Spencer came down with the flu, and she'd had it for the past two weeks. Spencer and Toby were now at a doctor's appointment waiting for the doctor to come back with results.

"Hello." Doctor Carson greeted. "I'm back with your results. It turns out, you do not have the flu."

"Then what is it? Please tell me I don't have cancer!" Spencer panicked.

Dr. Carson chuckled. "You do not have cancer, but you _will _be getting bigger…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toby questioned.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant!"

"Wait… Really?" Spencer smiled.

"Yes. We need to do an ultrasound to see how far along, and to confirm your pregnancy." Dr. Carson explained. "A nurse will come in and do it."

"Thanks." Toby thanked, then Dr. Carson walked out.

Spencer turned to Toby and her smile grew even wider. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Toby replied, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Hello, my name is Jessica, I'll do you ultrasound. Since is the first one, and you're not very far along we'll have to do this the awkward way." Jessica explained.

"Okay." Spencer nodded, Jessica did what she had to do, and they anticipated to see the baby.

"Well, there's baby 'A' and a baby 'B.' Okay, well it looks likes you're having twins! I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" Jessica asked.

"January 12." Spencer stated.

"When did you start experiencing symptoms?"

"About two weeks ago."

"When was your last period?"

"The beginning of January…" Spencer trailed off, now realizing how dumb she was not to notice.

"Have you had any spotting?" Jessica questioned.

"A little bit." Spencer answered.

"What symptoms have you had? Or think that you might've had?"

"I've been really nauseous and vomiting. I've also been really tired."

"That's very common with twins." Jessica explained. "You're about 8 weeks pregnant."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"I'm going to make an appointment for you in a month, so you'll be about 12 weeks along." Jessica stated. The rest of the appointment they talked about choices, which they're obviously going to keep the babies, and discussed what will happen.

* * *

"I can't believe we're having twins." Toby grinned.

"It'll be so much fun! We should wait until I give birth to find out the genders." Spencer suggested

Toby shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you want."

Spencer sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Toby wondered.

"When I'm in my second trimester, I wanna make sure I don't have a miscarriage then have to tell them that." Spencer explained.

Toby nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Spencer smiled at him. "You don't seem excited…"

"I'm driving." Toby told her. "If I wasn't, I'd be a lot more… Excited."

"Excuses are like buttholes. Everyone has one and they all stink." Spencer retorted. "Butthole."

"I'm not an excuse, thank you very much." Toby shot back with a grin.

"My apologies." Spencer giggled.

* * *

The four weeks they had to wait for their appointment finally came to an end. The two were sitting in the waiting room waiting for their name to be called. Spencer had started showing, only because she _was _having twins after all.

"Cavanaugh." A nurse called out. Spencer and Toby stood up, and walked over to her. "Just sit on the table, Jessica will be here in a bit."

Spencer sat down on the table and patiently waited. "I wonder if we'll find out if they're identical or not." She thought out loud.

"How do you find that out?" Toby questioned.

"If I have two placentas they're fraternal. If I have one, they're identical." Spencer explained.

"Interesting." Toby sighed.

"Hey guys." Jessica greeted. "We'll be doing an ultrasound today. We might be able to figure out if your twins are identical or fraternal." Spencer nodded her head. "If you could just lay down, and lift your shirt."

Spencer obeyed; she laid down, and lifted her shirt. She looked up towards the screen. "This might be a little cold." Jessica told her before she squirted some gel on her stomach and started roaming the wand around. "Well, you are definitely having twins. Sometimes one twin vanishes, but I cannot tell if you're having identical or fraternal. We'll be able to tell next time though." Jessica explained. "They're right on track, here's one head, it's arms and legs, and here is the other head, and this one's arms and legs. How much weight have you gained?"

"About 6 pounds." Spencer replied.

"That's good." Jessica replied, cleaning up the gel. "Do you plan to find out the genders?"

"No." Spencer told her.

"Well then you can come in for your 16 week check up." Jessica smiled.

* * *

"Hey Spence!" Avery smiled.

All the girls, including Anna, Lindsey, Emily, Avery, Hanna, and Aria were at lunch.

"Hey Avery." Spencer greeted. "Sorry I'm late, I had something come up."

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Spencer nodded. "I'm starving."

"You have been lately," Hanna told her. "and it's starting to show."

"Hanna!" Aria scolded, she had her baby in January, she also gave birth to a boy. His name is Kyle.

"It doesn't look like _fat. _It looks like she's _pregnant._" Lindsey commented.

"I have to agree. Your boobs say it all. I mean normally you look like a twelve-year-old boy, now you look like me before I had Mason." Hanna explained.

"Okay. I _might _have come from the OB/GYN." Spencer admitted.

"Really?" The rest of the girls squealed.

Spencer nodded. "I'm 12 weeks."

"It looks like you're 18." Emily retorted.

"I _might _be having twins." Spencer giggled.

"Really?" The girls asked in unison again.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted to wait until my second trimester so I wouldn't have to worry about miscarriage, but with twins it's hard to hide." Spencer explained.

"I'm happy for you." Anna smiled.

"We _all _are. I hope." Avery agreed

* * *

**A/N: So that was that. Thanks everyone who reviewed! Anyway, I was planning now to dwell on Spencer's pregnancy too long. There will be two chapter, the second and third trimester, then she'll give birth. I forgot to tell you, I have a pinterest account with everything from the wedding. The link is my profile!** **I wanna keep my reviews in multiples of three, so I want 2 reviews so it'll bring me to 15… Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: Thank you, it means a lot! **

**Arubagirl0926: Thank goodness! I was kind of worried everyone would hate it!**

* * *

Spencer and Toby were at their 16 week appointment, and waiting for their name to be called. Spencer was showing a little more, but just barely enough to know she was actually pregnant.

"Today we get to find out if they're identical or not." Spencer told Toby.

"I don't want them to be, but I do. Does that make sense?" Toby questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it would be fun to have one look like me, and the other like you. On the other hand it'd be fun to dress them the exact same." Spencer answered.

"And they can be a boy _and _a girl if they're fraternal…" Toby considered.

"Look at you. Being all smart." Spencer teased.

"Ha ha." Toby rolled his eyes.

"Cavanaugh." The nurse called. Spencer and Toby walked over to the nurse, which led the two a room. "Jessica will be in here in a bit."

"Is it me, or did she say the exact same thing last time?" Toby pondered.

"It's part of her job, smart one." Spencer retorted.

"Hello there!" Jessica greeted as she came in. "My favorite couple."

"Is it part of your job to say that?" Spencer teased.

"Dang. You caught me." Jessica chuckled. "Today we should be able to figure out if they're fraternal or identical."

"I'm excited." Spencer smiled.

"What made you decide you didn't want to know the genders?" Jessica asked.

"I want it to be a surprise. It's always best that way." Spencer answered.

"Do you have any names?" Jessica wondered.

"No. We should really get started though, we have to come up 4 of them." Spencer told her.

"Okay, well if you would just lay down on the table, and lift your shirt." Jessica ordered. "I warmed it up this time." She said before squirting it out on Spencer's stomach. After a few moments they heard a heartbeat.

"Wow." Spencer gasped. "It's so surreal."

"And it looks like you will be having identical twins." Jessica announced. "We should weigh you." Spencer stepped on a scale, "It looks like you've only gained 3 pounds from last time we weighed you, so about 9 pounds all together, which is great. Your next appointment should be when you're 20 weeks. So in a month."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled

* * *

"Hey Mom." Spencer greeted.

"Hey Spencer!" Veronica smiled, she looked up and down her daughter's body. "You didn't tell me you're pregnant!"

"I am now." Spencer grinned.

"Your dad and husband are in the backyard." Veronica told her. "When are you due and how far along are you?"

"I'm due in September, I'm 16 weeks, but I have two in here." Spencer explained pointing to her stomach.

"That's wonderful!" Veronica exclaimed. "Peter, get in here!"

"Is everything all right?" He questioned, coming into the living room. "Look at you, Spence!"

"Hi dad." Spencer smiled. "Toby didn't tell you?"

"Nope." Peter replied.

"Well I'm guessing you don't know I'm having twins…" Spencer trailed off.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" Peter told his daughter.

"Are you guys having a party without me?" Toby teased.

"A very exciting party." Veronica retorted. "How long have you guys known?"

"3 months-ish. I found out when I was 8 weeks." Spencer answered.

"Good for you." Peter grinned.

"I actually had an appointment the other day. They're identical, so they'll be both boys or both girls." Spencer admitted. "And we've decided we would wait until I give birth to find out the genders."

Veronica's smile grew, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

* * *

Spencer and Toby were waiting for Jessica to come, Spencer was already laying on the table.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long." Jessica apologized after shutting the door behind her. She oozed some of the gel on Spencer's stomach. "Okay, so since the babies are getting bigger, their head will rub together, but that's completely normal. And you guys said you don't want to find out the gender?"

Spencer nodded. "Right."

"Okay, you should feel the babies moving more often. Have you felt them move at all?" Jessica asked.

"No, not really." Spencer replied.

Jessica nodded, "Well just keep in mind you will now feel movements of the baby. That's pretty much all. Why don't you come back in 6 weeks, for your 26 week appointment."

"Okay, thanks." Spencer smiled.

* * *

"We're half way through." Spencer sighed.

"We need to start working on the nursery." Toby told her.

"We should do a frog theme. It'd be adorable! We can do dark wood furniture with it." Spencer suggested.

"Something tells me you looked online." Toby teased.

"So what if I did?" Spencer smiled.

"You know, we need a nickname for our babies…" Toby thought out loud. "So we don't have to call them 'it' or 'them.'"

"Pumpkin will be Baby A and Sweetie will be Baby B." Spencer concluded.

"Pumpkin and Sweetie. I like that." Toby smiled, hugging Spencer.

* * *

"When is your baby shower?" Hanna asked.

"I was thinking you guys can just bring stuff after I have them. So you'll know what to buy." Spencer explained.

"How can you do that?" Aria asked, swapping Kyle in her arms. "Wait to find out the genders?"

"It's pretty easy. Just don't think about it." Spencer shrugged.

"Easy for you to say." Emily scoffed.

"You're so big for being pregnant for the first time." Anna told her.

"I'm having _twins _thank you very much." Spencer shot back.

"Oh yeah!" Anna remembered.

"Why are we all getting pregnant?" Avery asked.

"Is that code for, 'Surprise! I'm pregnant!'" Lindsey asked.

Avery shook her head. "Not yet. We want to wait so Spencer can have the spotlight."

"You can do whatever you want, Ave. I don't care." Spencer told her.

"And we need a break from pregnancies. It's been baby after baby." Avery explained.

"Yeah. Stop having them. They're so _annoying_!" Emily complained.

* * *

"Hey Toby." Spencer smiled, shutting the door behind her.

"How are Pumpkin and Sweetie doing?" He asked.

"Pumpkin likes to move. Sweetie is just a kicker." Spencer told him.

"Do you need a foot rub?" Toby teased.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No. I don't."

"You know, Caleb was warning me how pregnant women can get needy, you're… not." Toby explained.

"And you're complaining why?" Spencer grinned. "Anyways, we should get started on the nursery."

"You can order the bedding stuff, you'll have to order two though, we'll have extra stuff though." Toby replied.

"I already did…" Spencer admitted.

"You little butt head!" Toby accused.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer giggled.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, or else I would be tickling you." Toby threatened.

"I'm so grateful to be pregnant, but sleeping is already killing me! I can't sleep on my stomach, and one moment I'll be cold, then the next I'll be hot." Spencer complained.

"I know. I sleep with you." Toby smirked.

"Fine. Then I'll just sleep on the couch." Spencer shot back.

"But who will I cuddle with?" Toby whined.

"My pillow." Spencer answered.

"I've tried that before. Not as good as when you are with me." Toby told her.

"Oh is that so?" Spencer teased.

Toby nodded his head. "Yes."

Spencer scoffed. "I love you."

"I love you more!" Toby replied.

"Not possible." Spencer argued.

"I don't think so…" Toby said in a sing-song voice.

"Prove it." Spencer told him.

"I proposed to you, married you, and got you pregnant." Toby answered.

"All of those are two-sided things." Spencer retorted.

"Fine, then we can agree to disagree." Toby stated.

"I can handle that…" Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Holla!" Spencer greeted, walking over to the table with everyone else.

"Where's Toby?" Blake asked.

"He's building furniture for the nursery." Spencer replied. "What about Lindsey?"

"She's out." Blake answered.

"You're happy he's not here, aren't you." Caleb accused.

"Shut up, Caleb." Blake argued.

"Okay kids, we're not in fifth grade." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"So Spencer, how are the twins?" Anna questioned.

"Fine." Spencer shrugged. "My next appointment is in 2 weeks."

"What do you think the genders are? I hope you have boys, so they'll all be besties." Aria said.

"What's your motherly instinct? I thought I was going to have a boy, and I got one!" Hanna wondered.

"Same with me." Anna smiled.

"And me!" Aria added.

"I'm not sure. I don't think about it." Spencer admitted. "I try not to anyways."

"Can we _not _talk about your twins?" Blake asked.

"You're just jealous they aren't yours!" Donald accused.

"Fine. You're right." Blake sighed, he got up from the table and started leaving. "But before I leave…" Then he kissed Spencer. Spencer pushed him away and slapped his cheek.

"What the heck?" She yelled, before Blake fled the restaurant.

"Spence, are you okay?" Avery questioned.

"Toby." Spencer muttered. "I have to tell him. The guilt will eat me alive if I don't."

"Do you want any of us with you?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook her head. "I wanna do it alone. I'm going to go now, though."

"Good luck!" Grant told her.

* * *

"Toby?" Spencer called, cursing her voice for shaking.

Toby came out of the bedroom, only to find a shaken Spencer. "What's wrong?"

"Blake. He, he kissed me." Spencer cried. "I pushed him away then slapped him. I promise!"

"Spence, it's okay. I believe you." Toby reassured, pulling her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded. "How's the nursery going?"

"You wanna see it?" He wondered.

"Of course!" Spencer grinned. Toby led her to the bedroom.

The cribs, dressers, and changing tables were all a dark wood color. Toby had put the frog themed stuff up, and painted the walls light green. "Tadaa!" He presented.

"It's awesome, Toby!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now we wait until September." Toby sighed.

"You're amazing." Spencer smiled.

"So are you." Toby told her, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N: Before I forget, I have a board on pinterest with the frog bedding and what not. The link is in my profile! Please go check it out! Also, I actually want two reviews per chapter, so it'll be double the actual chapter. So 9 chapters= 18 reviews, does that make sense? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: I know what you mean, I'm working on it! **

**Arubagirl0926: Do you look on pinterest or something? But thanks! **

**Guest: That won't be the last of him…**

* * *

Spencer was home alone while Toby was at work. She had just come from her 26 week appointment, they really didn't discuss anything important.

There was a knock at her door, she got up and opened it. "I'm not going away that easily." The man told her.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, backing away from him.

"Oh Spencer, do you even know who I am?" He laughed bitterly. "I was in the army. The dropped me because I'm a registered sex offender."

"Please, just go away." Spencer pleaded.

"Like I said before, I'm not going away that easily." He smirked, he reached out and started stroking Spencer's arm. "And now that you're pregnant, you're even more helpless."

"Please don't do this!" Spencer begged.

"Shut up!" He yelled, squeezing her arm hard. "You will do whatever I say or it'll hurt even more? Got it?" Spencer shakily nodded. "Now, take your shirt off." Spencer hesitated, she just stood there, looking at him. "Do it now, or I will."

"Blake-" Spencer started.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, then slapped her cheek. He pushed her down and did what exactly he said he'd do. He took off her shirt. "Great, you're not wearing a bra." He smirked. He took his hands, rubbing her chest. "Pregnant women always have the best boobs, especially when they're having twins."

"Please stop." Spencer cried, trying to push his hands away.

"I'll stop once I get what I want." Blake told her, he started pulling down her leggings.

"No. Stop it!" Spencer screamed, as Blake pulled down her underwear. "No. Don't!"

Blake kissed her roughly as he attacked her. Spencer squirmed around, trying to avoid his lips. She cried harder as she felt him release himself inside of her. "Goodbye, Spencer." He smirked then left.

* * *

When Toby came home, Spencer was naked, crying in the corner. "Spencer? What happened?" He asked.

"Blake… He came in and he… He raped me." Spencer cried. Toby was infuriated, "I told him to stop, Toby. So many times. And I hurt, all over, I feel so sick."

Knowing the only important thing right now was comforting Spencer, he went into their bedroom and brought out some clothes. He helped her get dressed, then he put her in his lap. Spencer cried into his chest, while Toby rubbed her back. "Oh Spence, I'm so sorry." Toby whispered, crying himself. "Shh. Breathe, Spence. This isn't good for the babies."

After a while, Spencer's cries died down to hiccups, then sniffles, then she fell asleep. Toby stroked her face. "How could anyone do this to you?" He asked, even though he knew she was asleep. He lifted her, and brought her into the bedroom. He carefully pulled down the covers and set her down. He got out his phone and called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My wife. She's been raped." Toby told them.

"Okay sir, when did this happen?" The guy on the other end asked.

"I'm not sure, but I came home from work, and she was on the ground naked and crying." Toby explained.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked.

"Blake Smith." Toby replied.

"Is there any health concerns? Anything else we should know about her?"

"She's pregnant, with twins." Toby said.

* * *

It'd been a few days, Spencer mostly stayed home. Though, she did eat and drink, mostly for the babies. She had a check up at the hospital, and the doctor said she was just fine. They also did some testing for any sexually transmitted diseases, which thankfully, she had none.

"How's Spencer?" Emily asked Toby.

"Broken, I feel really bad for her. She hasn't gotten any sleep, she'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming and in a cold sweat. I feel so helpless, there's nothing I can do to make sure she's alright. It's gotten a little better since we have the trial date" Toby explained.

"What about her pregnancy?" Emily questioned.

"She eats, and drinks just as much as she used to, the doctors said the babies are perfect and on track." Toby smiled.

"That's good." Emily grinned. "I'm glad."

"It's just, she jumps when there's a knock on the door, or when I accidentally rub her arm to hard. I miss her." Toby replied sadly. "I guess it's good that she doesn't care if I'm home or not."

* * *

It was Spencer's 28 week appointment, she and Toby were sitting in the waiting room. "How are you doing, Spence?" Toby asked.

"A lot better." Spencer smiled. "I don't want to dwell on it too long."

"I'm so proud of you Spencer." Toby told her.

"Cavanaugh." The nurse called. She brought them to the room.

"Hey Spencer." Jessica greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Better than I thought I ever would." Spencer replied.

"I'm glad." Jessica grinned. "We'll do an ultrasound today, and check if Baby A is head down."

The rest of the appointment went smoothly, Baby A was in fact, head down. Jessica told her that there was a good chance of her having a vaginal birth with both babies.

* * *

"No. Stop. Please." Spencer mumbled in her sleep.

"Spence… Spencer, wake up." Toby whispered, Spencer shot up, and knocked her head on Toby's. They both groaned in pain. "Sorry."

"Well, at least it distracted me from my nightmare." Spencer mumbled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded. "I feel so bad for Lindsey."

"I'm just ready to see to butt in jail." Toby told her.

Spencer chuckled. "Thank you, Toby. For being here with me."

"I would never leave you." Toby said, kissing her forehead.

"Since we're awake… I was thinking that we should come up with names." Spencer explained.

"Do you have anything? I was thinking we if we have girls, we can name one of them Amelia. For a boys I came up with Abraham and Devin." Toby said.

"If we had girls, I was thinking we should name one of them Marion. We could call her Mary." Spencer admitted. "And we can call Amelia Amy."

"Well, now I hope we have girls." Toby grinned. "I love it."

"If we have a Marion, her middle name could be Ava." Spencer smiled. "And Amelia's could be… "

"Earhart? Bedelia?" Toby joked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No. May. Amelia May."

"Now for boy middle names…" Toby sighed. "Devin Ade?"

"Sounds good. What about Abraham?" Spencer questioned.

"Abraham Ryan?" Toby suggested.

Spencer shook her head. "What about Abraham Don?"

"You are perfect at this name thing." Toby smirked.

"I can't wait to have these twins." Spencer sighed.

"A few short months." Toby said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since the trial, Blake, obviously, went to jail. Spencer had put that all in the back of her mind. Occasionally she had nightmares, but they were dying down. She was at her 36 week appointment. Toby couldn't make it, he had work.

"Hey Spencer, no Toby today?" Jessica asked.

"He had work." Spencer told her.

"Your twins could pop out anytime now. So it might be today or tomorrow, or four weeks from now when we would have to induce you." Jessica explained. "Your chance of vaginal birth is still high."

Jessica explained a few more things before Spencer went home. As she arrived home she felt someone watching her.

"Spencer." She heard a firm voice say.

"Lindsey?" Spencer cocked her head.

"You slut!" Lindsey accused.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer replied.

"You slept with Blake, felt guilty and played it off like he raped you!" Lindsey yelled.

"What? Why would you think that?" Spencer asked.

"I went to visit Blake. That's what he told me." Lindsey explained.

"That's not what happened, Lindsey." Spencer told her.

"Blake wouldn't lie to me! He also said you kissed him at the Brew." Lindsey admitted.

"He kissed me!" Spencer shouted.

"Stop lying, Spencer! When you're ready to tell me the truth, come speak to me." Lindsey told her before walking away.

"What?" Spencer muttered to herself. "Well okay!"

* * *

"Spencer! Oh Spencer!" Toby called.

"Toby! Oh Toby!" Spencer mocked.

"Are you mocking me?" Toby threatened.

"No." Spencer lied.

"How was your appointment?" Toby asked.

"Boring. But Lindsey came by afterwards. She said I slept with Blake, felt guilty, and played it off like he raped me." Spencer explained.

"Her loss." Toby smiled.

"I _knew _ you would say that!" Spencer exclaimed. "By the way, we'll have our little ones in just a month."

"I can't wait." Toby smirked.

"Do you think we'll have Amelia and Marion, or Devin and Abraham?" Spencer questioned.

"I have a feeling with Amelia and Marion. What about you?" Toby replied.

"I have a feeling with Devin and Abraham." Spencer answered.

"We should do some Old Wives' tales!" Toby suggested.

"Okay." Spencer shrugged.

"First is history of parents. I was the only born, and it said we'd have the gender of her second child. You were the last born, so we'll have the order of your mom. Which means two girls." Toby explained.

"The second one is about conception. The one that was most aggressive during conception, we'll have the opposite sex. Um, we were equally aggressive." Spencer read.

"If your legs get really big, you're having a boy, if they're the same, it's a girl." Toby said.

"Then we'd be having a boy." Spencer sighed. "We have one for girl and one for boy. The next one is moodiness, if I'm moody it's a girl, if not, a boy. I haven't been moody at all so two boy, one girl."

"If you eat the outsides of bread, it's a boy, if you the middle it's a girl. That one is defiantly boy." Toby teased.

"Three boy, one girl. Chinese gender chart, let's look one up." Spencer typed in her age and the month the babies were conceived. "It says we'll be having girls! Now three boy, two girl."

"Next one is the baking soda test. You have to pee in a cup, if it fizzes a lot, it's a boy, if it doesn't, it's a girl." Toby explained.

"Good, I have to pee anyways." Spencer smiled, she got a plastic cup and went into the bathroom. When she came out Toby had the baking soda. She set the cup down and he poured the baking soda in. Nothing happened to the pee and baking soda. "Three boy and three girl, it's a tie."

* * *

It had been two weeks, Spencer was starting to get anxious for her babies to come. She couldn't sit down for more than five minutes.

"Spencer! Sit, and stay!" Aria ordered.

"I can't!" Spencer exclaimed.

"How does Toby stand you?" Hanna joked.

"He doesn't, he moved to the couch because all I do is toss and turn." Spencer pouted.

"I had the same thing a few days before I went into labor." Anna admitted.

"Don't say that! Now I'm going to except going into la-"

"What are you okay?" Avery asked.

"My water just broke. They're coming." Spencer gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I only need two for the next chapter, which by the way I'm so excited for! What do you guys think the genders will be? What do you _want _them to be? Remember, the faster you review, the faster the chapter will be up… Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emilee: I had already decide the genders, but seeing others suggest them is cool too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alexz: Actually, Toby and Spencer did it twice. Once when they just got married, and the second when she came back home.**

**Christiwhales: You'll seeeee…**

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks! It was really fun to come up with them.**

* * *

The girls had taken Spencer to the hospital right after she said her water broke. "Can you call Toby?" She asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Emily smiled before leaving the room.

"So this is it. This is your last few hours without children." Anna commented.

"You make it sound like she's dying!" Hanna told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Lindsey?"

"No. She won't let me talk to her. Blake is such a jerk." Spencer replied.

"Lindsey will find out what happened. I wouldn't worry about it, Spencer." Avery comforted.

"I hope you're right." Spencer sighed.

"I called Toby, he's on his way." Emily reported, coming back into the room. "Are you ready for this?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm excited."

"Yeah, you won't be when the contractions start." Aria muttered.

"That's encouraging." Spencer replied sarcastically.

"So did you pick out names?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded, "If we're having girls, Amelia and Marion, if we're having boys it's Abraham and Devin."

"Those are so adorable!" Avery grinned.

"Anna, what's your son's name? You've never told me." Spencer wondered.

"Ben." Anna told her. "I want one more and we'll have a 'C' name so we'll be A,B,C,D."

"That's cool." Avery said. "Speaking of alphabets, did you know S and T are together?"

"That's… Great." Spencer spoke.

"Spencer's name starts with an S, and Toby's name starts with a T!" Avery explained.

"Ohhhhh." Everyone said in unison

* * *

It had been a few hours since everyone arrived at the hospital. Spencer told everyone, except for Toby, to go home and come back when the twins are born.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Like death." Spencer muttered. "Why can't I get an epidural?"

"Do you want me to find a nurse?" Toby suggested.

Spencer clenched her eyes shut. "Please."

Toby left the room, and came back with a nurse.

"Let's check if you can have an epidural first." The nurse said. She checked Spencer and told Spencer she could.

A while later the mid-wife came in to see if Spencer was ready to push. "Oh my."

"What? Are they okay?" Spencer panicked.

"Baby A is slipping right out. We need to take you to the OR." The mid-wife explained. They rolled Spencer across the hall into the Operating Room, just in case she needed a c-section. "Okay, you're ready to push already."

"You ready, Spence?" Toby questioned.

Spencer took in a nervous breath. "Yes."

"1,2,3, push!" The mid-wife instructed.

"C'mon Spence." Toby encouraged.

Spencer pushed a few times before the first baby came out and cries filled the room. "It's a girl!" The mid-wife announced.

"Girls. We're having girls." Spencer smiled.

"You need to push again, sweetie." The mid-wife told her, "Baby B is head down."

Spencer pushed. It was harder than the first baby, but eventually the baby came out with another set of cries. "Another girl!"

"Amelia and Marion." Toby sighed. "They're beautiful."

* * *

"Hello, hello?" Hanna, Emily, and Aria came in.

"Hi." Spencer smiled, holding the twins.

"Toby called Emily and Emily told us that you have two girls." Hanna gushed.

Spencer chuckled. "Welcome Marion and Amelia."

"Where's Toby?" Emily asked.

"Cafeteria." Spencer replied.

"We brought you clothes because we know all you have are 3 onsies and sleeping clothes." Hanna explained. She handed Spencer a bag of clothes.

"Jeez Han, how much did you get?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh, that's just Hanna. We still have some. Plus Avery and Anna, I talked to Lindsey, and she said she doesn't believe us either." Emily explained.

"I can talk to her. We got really close." Hanna suggested.

"Thanks Han." Spencer smiled.

"No problem. Now, let me see my nieces." Hanna ordered. Spencer handed her Amelia, and Aria Marion.

"So are you calling them Amelia and Marion? Or do you have nicknames?" Aria asked.

"Marion is Mary, Amelia is Amy." Spencer told them. "Toby really likes the name Marion. I'll probably call her Marion berry and Amelia will be Amelia Bedelia."

"Hey Spence." Toby smiled as he came into the room. "And friends."

"Hey Toby." Spencer replied.

"Hey." Emily smiled.

"How was your labor?" Hanna questioned.

"Easy. Marion is Baby A, and she slipped right out. Amelia was harder, but it was easy." Spencer explained.

"Lucky duck." Aria muttered. "Kyle hurt. A lot, and he was a tiny baby!"

"The girls brought us a whole bunch of clothes for the twins." Spencer told Toby.

"We saw this, and thought you could take the twins home in these rather than those dumb jumpers." Hanna explained holding up 2 outfits. They both had roses on the chest and socks with same color bows. It had a head band with flowers and the same color pants. One was a light pink and the other was a hot pink.

"Aww. Those are adorable!" Spencer cooed.

"So when are you going home?" Emily asked.

"The nurse said today, so I'm pretty excited." Spencer grinned.

* * *

"Hey there!" A voice greeted.

"Hey Melissa." Spencer replied.

"Hi." Toby responded.

"Where are my nieces!?" Melissa exclaimed.

"Toby has Amelia, and I have Marion." Spencer told her.

"How do you know which one is which?" Melissa asked.

"Amelia is smaller and Marion has really chubby cheeks." Spencer shrugged.

"Now I see it." Melissa smiled. "They're so content."

"Well, I just finished feeding Marion when you walked in." Spencer said.

"I got you some stuff. I figured all your friends got you clothes so, there aren't many clothes in there." Melissa explained.

"Thanks." Spencer grinned. "Are mom and dad here?"

"Yes. They want to wait to come in. Apparently we could us some 'sister bonding.'" Melissa rolled her eyes. "I can send them in, I'm starving anyways."

"Thanks Mel." Spencer thanked.

Not long after, her parents came in. "Hey sweetie!" Veronica greeted.

"Hi Spencer." Peter smiled.

"Melissa told me they're girls." Veronica admitted.

Spencer nodded. "We have Amelia and Marion."

"Those names are adorable!" Veronica gushed.

"How was labor?" Peter asked.

"Very smooth and easy." Spencer told him. "Do you guys want to hold them?"

Veronica and Peter nodded. Toby gave Amelia to Peter, Veronica took Marion from Spencer. "They're beautiful." Veronica sighed.

* * *

Spencer and Toby had fallen asleep for the first time since they got to the hospital. Although, it didn't last long because Amelia started to cry.

Spencer groaned as she got up, she picked Amelia up and started to feed her. "You trying to catch up to your sister?"

"Spence?" Toby moaned . "Are you awake?"

"Mhmm." Spencer replied. "I'm feeding Amelia."

"We make some pretty adorable babies." Toby hummed. "They're beautiful."

"They have your eyes, of course they're beautiful." Spencer retorted.

The nurse came in shortly after. "You are ready to go whenever you'd like." She told them.

"Thanks." Toby smiled. He gathered all of their belongings while Spencer put the babies in their car seats. Before they left they had one last visitor.

"Spencer." The person stated.

"Lindsey. What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Everyone keeps telling me you went into labor. So I decided to pay you a visit, even though I'd rather not." Lindsey explained.

"Then why are you here? If you don't want to be." Spencer questioned.

"Because I had to do this, I needed a little revenge." Lindsey smirked, she walked over to Toby and kissed him. Toby reacted fast and pulled her back. "I know you liked it." She whispered before she left.

"Spence-" Toby started.

"You don't need to, Toby. I saw it happen, why would I be mad at you?" Spencer smiled softly. "Lindsey can think what she wants."

"C'mon, let's go home." Toby suggested, Spencer picked up both car seats while Toby took everything else. They walked out to the car and Spencer worked on strapping the car seats in.

"Let's go." Spencer grinned.

"Are you excited to go home?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded. "Of course. I can't wait to raise a family."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! But thank you all for your reviews! Anyway, I have no clue what my next chapter will be, so please give me ideas that can also lead to more than one chapter. I have an idea of the very end of the story, but that won't be for a while... I'm also so sorry for the shorter chapter… Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks! Also, thank you for reviewing every chapter, it helps a lot!**

* * *

"Hey." Lindsey greeted. "It's so good to see you again, Hanna."

"It's nice to see you too." Hanna smiled. "I wanted to talk about Spencer and Blake."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Blake told me everything. Spencer slept with him and now she won't admit it."

"How do you know he's not lying?" Hanna asked.

"God, Spencer sure can manipulate people." Lindsey scoffed.

"She's not manipulating anybody. Blake is." Hanna told her. "Have you looked at his past? Blake told Spencer he's done it before."

"How does she know he wasn't lying." Lindsey mocked.

"Lindsey, why don't you believe us?" Hanna questioned.

"I-" Lindsey started, before she finished she got up and left.

* * *

"Morning." Toby smiled.

"Hey." Spencer smiled, cradling Marion.

"Where's Amelia?" Toby asked.

"In the bassinette." Spencer replied.

"Can I hold her?" Toby questioned.

"Toby, she's your child too." Spencer chuckled.

"Well I didn't know if you had fed her already or not." Toby reasoned.

"She's still you child." Spencer retorted.

Toby rolled his eyes and picked the small baby up. "They're like dolls."

"Except they have vocal chords." Spencer smiled.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I have to go to work today." Toby admitted.

"Are you tired of us already? It hasn't even been 72 hours." Spencer teased.

"Well, I need some testosterone. Hanging around my wife and two baby girls has taken most of it away." Toby replied.

"Fine, go pound nails into wood." Spencer pouted.

"I wish I can pound something into something else." Toby whispered.

"Leave!" Spencer exclaimed. "Creepo."

"You know you love it." Toby smirked.

"We need money, go to work." Spencer told him.

"Fine! I'm going." Toby laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer grinned before Toby left. "It's just you two and me."

* * *

"Knock knock!" A voice said behind the door.

"It's open, Emily." Spencer told her. Emily came in.

"I brought Samara." She smiled.

"Hi." Spencer replied. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see my two favorite nieces, of course! And I thought Samara can meet them." Emily explained.

"Good, I need to shower and eat, so you can have the time you want." Spencer grinned, before she reached the bathroom she turned around. "Wait, I thought you hated children?"

"I know but, people grow. Things change." Emily shrugged.

"That was a few months ago…" Spencer trailed off.

"Well when everyone keeps popping out kids, you can't help but fall in love with them." Emily replied.

"And I talked her into loving kids." Samara giggled.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"Do you _really _want to know?" Emily questioned.

"Good point, if they get hungry… Then they'll have to wait. Now I have a date with the shower. Don't tell Toby." With that, Spencer went back towards the door and took her shower.

"Does she mind we just come barging in like this?" Samara wondered.

"Nope! I come over all the time. This is like my second home." Emily told her.

"You know, we missed our 1 year anniversary." Samara thought out loud.

"Yeah but, everything was crazy. With the thing with Spencer and Blake and then Spencer giving birth… And Lindsey." Emily defended.

"We should really do something tonight, maybe go on a date or something." Samara told Emily.

"I know. Why don't you move in with me! I mean we've been dating for a year." Emily suggested.

"Really?" Samara questioned.

"Unless you can't handle seeing me everyday. Plus, you practically live with me already." Emily replied.

"I'd love to." Samara said. Amelia started fussing around, so Samara picked her up.

"You do so well the babies." Emily smiled.

"I can't wait until we have our own." Samara sighed.

Spencer came out of the shower, "I'm back."

"How was your date?" Samara asked.

"Hot." Spencer chuckled.

"I think Amelia is hungry." Samara told her.

"Okay, thanks." Spencer smiled, she took Amelia out of Samara's arms. She lifted her shirt and threw a blanket around her.

"Did Hanna get you these outfits?" Emily wondered.

"I think Melissa did." Spencer shrugged. Amelia was in a pink onsie with flowers and grey pants with polka-dots, it had bows at the bottom of the legs. It came with a hat the matched the onsie and pink socks with white flowers. Marion had a light blue onsie with grey pants, she also had a white jacket with big blue circles on it. She also had grey and aqua baby shoes with chevron striped and a grey rose with a blue bow.

"So basically you're making Amelia the girly girl and Marion the tom-boy." Emily said.

"Sort of. I'm switching it off." Spencer told her.

* * *

"I'm home!" Toby yelled, before a fit of cries.

"Nice going. It took me forever to put her down." Spencer rolled her eyes and picked up Marion.

"Sorry Amelia…" Toby whispered and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"This is Marion." Spencer retorted.

"Well they look the same." Toby argued.

"No duh!" Spencer replied. Putting Marion back down.

"Did you eat?" Toby asked.

"Nope. I don't think I even had breakfast…" Spencer answered.

"Spencer!" Toby scolded.

"I didn't have time! The babies woke up, then I fed them, then Emily and Samara came over, then I put them to sleep, then I fed them again, then I put them to sleep again, and then you came home." Spencer explained. "And now I'm drained… Literally."

Toby rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to know that."

"I'm your wife, and I just had two babies. Of course you needed to know that." Spencer replied.

"No, I really don't need to know that babies are drinking from your breasts." Toby argued.

"It's life, Toby. You drank from your mom's breasts." Spencer told him.

Toby eyes widened. "And I _really _didn't need to know _that_."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're so immature. I bet if I let you you'd drink from _my _breasts."

"I'm a man! I have my-" Toby started.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Spencer shuddered. "Go make dinner."

"You." Toby replied.

"I already did slash I still am." Spencer told him.

"What are you making?" Toby asked.

"Breast milk." Spencer replied flatly.

"Fine, what do you want?" Toby questioned.

"Pizza… I haven't had pizza in a long time." Spencer answered.

"That's because the last time you had pizza you regretted it. Apparently it has too many carbohydrates." Toby teased.

"I didn't have children then!" Spencer exclaimed.

"This was in _high school._" Toby said.

"And did I have kids in high school? I think not. Now, go make or order or do whatever to get pizza in my stomach." Spencer shooed.

* * *

Hanna was playing with Caleb and Mason when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hanna told Caleb getting off the floor. She walked to the door and opened it. "Lindsey."

"I need to tell you something." Lindsey admitted. "Can I talk to you? Out here."

"Yeah, sure!" Hanna agreed, stepping out shutting the door behind her.

"You can't tell anyone. Everyone is going to hate me." Lindsey started playing with her fingers. "And I know you will too."

"Lindsey, is this about Spencer and Blake?" Hanna asked.

Lindsey nodded. "I'll admit, I knew Blake wanted Spencer. I was jealous, she didn't do anything and suddenly Blake was all over her. I'd hear him mumble things about Toby that weren't nice at all."

"Um, is that all?" Hanna questioned.

"No, I knew Blake had gone to jail for sexual assault, he almost did it to me, but I got away. Then we went to the wedding, and things between us got worse. He was looking at Spencer even more, and talk about her and I was we were both jealous of Spencer and Toby. One day I just snapped. I- I don't know why." Lindsey told her.

"Lindsey… What did you do?" Hanna asked her, knowing where this was going.

"He said he needed a 'relief' so I- I paid him, Hanna. I paid him to do it to Spencer." Lindsey started.

"Why would you do that?" Hanna asked, tears streaming down her face. "You guys were so close. You were her bridesmaid! Then you yell at her because you 'believed' Blake."

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry." Lindsey cried. "Please don't tell Spencer."

"I won't, but I know who will." Hanna told her before going back inside.

"Hanna?" Caleb questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Lindsey, she paid Blake. She paid him to rape Spencer." Hanna told him bitterly.

Caleb was taken back, "Why would she do that?"

"She was jealous because Blake wanted Spencer for himself." Hanna cried into Caleb's chest. "Please tell Toby, they deserve to know."

"I will Han." Caleb promised, crying himself. "C'mon, let's play with Mason. He just started to crawl… Sorta, he's like a turtle."

Hanna laughed through her tears. "Yeah, let's do that."

"We'll have lunch with them tomorrow." Caleb said, "Well maybe just with Toby."

"Okay." Hanna sighed.

* * *

The next day was nerve racking for Hanna and Caleb to say the least, but they had to do what they had to do.

"Hey Toby." Caleb greeted.

"You better hurry, Spencer just had a panic attack, and she hasn't slept in a while." Toby replied.

"We just need to tell something. It's up to you when to tell Spencer." Hanna told him.

"Umm… Okay." Toby sat down.

"Yesterday Lindsey came to talk to me. She told me something terrible." Hanna admitted.

"It's about Blake and what he did to her." Caleb added.

"She told me she was jealous, because Blake wanted Spencer. So she paid Blake, to hurt Spencer." Hanna released a breath while Toby took one in.

"Toby, we're so sorry." Caleb sighed.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Toby told them sincerely, "Thank you, for telling me."

Toby left the restaurant and drove back home. He came in to a stressed out Spencer. "Spence?"

"I- I can't do it anymore Toby." Spencer cried.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I get them to sleep, but whenever I try to sleep, they have to wake up. I want to be angry at them, but they're babies." She explained. "I'm sorry. So how was your lunch? It wasn't very long."

"To be honest, it was horrible." Toby sighed. "I know you're stressed right now, but I need to tell you what they told me. If I don't I'll feel so guilty and you'll be mad that I kept it for so long."

"Toby, you're rambling. Just, tell me." Spencer told him.

"Lindsey went to visit Hanna yesterday. She admitted she was jealous because Blake wanted you. She paid Blake, to come and… Rape you." Toby finished.

"How could she?" Spencer silently asked. "She was my bridesmaid. She took Aria's spot. Oh god, I-"

"Spencer, just cry. I know you want to. You need to let it out." Toby whispered. Spencer broke out into sobs. She grabbed Toby's shirt so tight her knuckled turned white. Toby rocked her back and forth while rubbing her back. "I know Spence."

"Why would she do that to me? She lied to me." Spencer sobbed. "She was my friend!"

"I know, Spence. I'm mad too." Toby told her. He was really happy the twins didn't wake up. It took quite a while for Spencer to stop crying, but when she did, she had fallen asleep. Toby looked down at her, her cheeks were red and blotchy, and there was a point where her lips turned purple because she cried so hard. Toby moved the hair out of her face and picked her up. He brought her to the bedroom and put her down. He lifted the covers over her, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Spencer. We'll get through this." He whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: I almost cried writing this. I didn't though, mostly because that'd be weird. My parents don't know I write, and I'm crying while typing… And I just don't cry. I have feelings, but I hardly cry. Like I didn't cry when Spencer found out about Toby! Anyways, pleeeeaaaase review! Oh, did you like the plot twist with Lindsey? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Christiwhales: I was worried nobody would like it, but I'm glad you do! ****And I guess I'm not a person who likes to show my emotions, most of the time I think they're stupid. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you, I enjoyed writing, and no problem! I enjoy your reviews, even though they're something small and you comment on the details…**

**Before I continue writing, this chapter may be a bit harsh… I sorta write down how I feel so when I'm happy I write down happy things… Not that I was feeling like someone betrayed me from the last chapter, I thought of it while brushing my hair. Anyways, my cat got surgery today and they gave her Anastasia and now she will not sit still… Now, onto the 13th chapter!**

* * *

Spencer woke up with a giant headache, she surprisingly didn't wake up. She felt bad, the girls must be hungry. She walked out into the living room to find Toby sleeping on the couch. She looked at the clock on the cable box, it read 4:37.

She sighed and went into the girls' nursery. Both of them were stirring, she picked Amelia up first and fed her. She latched on fairly quickly but took forever to get her fill. Eventually she fell back asleep and it was Marion's turn.

Toby woke up around 7. He went into the bedroom to find Spencer gone, he went into the nursery and saw her with one of the twins, (he could never tell the difference between them.) fast asleep. He smiled to himself and took the baby out from her arms and back into the crib.

He crouched down in front of the rocking chair she was asleep in. "Spence." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Spencer." He whispered, a little louder than last time.

"Hmm?" She stirred, stretching her arms.

"How long have you been here?" Toby asked.

"What time is it?" She wondered.

"Seven-ish." Toby replied.

"About three hours." Spencer answered. "Where's Marion? I was holding her when I fell asleep."

"I put her in the crib." Toby told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like there are three giraffes and an elephant on my head." She admitted. "Did the girls fuss at all, when I was asleep?"

Toby shook his head. "I was surprised." He yawned, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Not really. I'm not hungry." Spencer replied. Toby let it slide this time, only because she'd had a hard night.

"Do you want me to make you extra? I was thinking eggs with ham." Toby questioned.

"Yes please." Spencer smiled.

"Why don't you get showered and dressed? We'll eat then take the girls for a walk or something." Toby suggested.

"Okay." Spencer agreed. While Toby made their breakfast she showered and got dressed. She came out when Toby was dishing out the eggs and ham. "Thanks, Toby."

"No problem. So um, while you were in the shower I called Emily." Toby started. "She wanted to talk to you, and I said that you were in the shower. Could you tell me about this date you had the other day? With Mr. Shower?"

Spencer grinned. "Well, he gets really hot if you turn him on. He can also get really cold, but it feels nice in the summer heat. Anyways, I think it's really working out for us."

"Is that so?" Toby replied.

Spencer nodded. "The good thing is, I get to see him everyday, but I think we should keep it at a friendship level. I'm already head over heels from someone _else._"

"And who may this _someone else _be?" Toby asked.

"We'll leave that up to you to figure out." Spencer told him, getting up from the table and putting her plate away.

"I'm going to get ready, why don't you get the twins ready then we can go." Toby suggested.

"You got it." Spencer smiled. She went into the nursery and put the twins in matching outfits. It had a red onsie with 'thing one' and 'thing two' on it, matched with a dark blue skirt with white polka-dots. It came with a headband that was white and had a bow that matched the skirt. "You guys are adorable, you know that?"

* * *

"Hey Spence." Avery greeted, walking over to the table Spencer was sitting at, she had Amelia and Marion on the ground by her feet.

"Hey Avery." Spencer smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good." She replied.

"Hey Avery." Anna said.

"Hey Ann." Avery answered. "No Em or Linds?" Spencer shifted in her seat. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Emily called me earlier."

"It's fine." Spencer reassured.

"Any big news?" Avery asked. The girls nodded, a waiter came over and took their orders.

"Should I get a dog? Ben and Donald want one so bad, but I'm not sure." Anna explained.

"You should get one when you have another baby." Spencer suggested. "if we had a dog, I'd be a big puddle of exploded Spencer."

"Yeah, but I don't have twins." Anna argued.

"Good point. So, Avery, a little birdie told me you're working on baby making." Spencer accused.

"Who?!" Avery questioned.

"Grant told Toby, and Toby told me." Spencer chuckled.

"Well, we suck at baby making." Avery pouted.

"We don't." Spencer snorted.

"That helps." Avery threw her hands in the air, just then their food came, as well as a fit of cries.

"Are you kidding me? I fed them before I walked in. Seriously! I fed them in the car." Spencer exclaimed.

"Do you want more kids?" Anna asked. "I mean, not right now. But in the future."

"Toby wants like, 10 kids. So whenever he doesn't want anymore I guess. I'm fine with any amount." Spencer answered.

"So if he said he wanted 13 more, what would you do?" Avery wondered.

"Buy him some common sense." Spencer smiled.

"Hey! Shut that baby up, or I will!" Someone threatened.

"BUTTHEAD!" Spencer yelled back, and picked up Amelia, she fished around in the diaper bag and pulled out a small blanket, she put it over her chest and started feeding her.

* * *

"How was lunch?" Toby asked as Spencer came through the door.

"Fine." Spencer shrugged.

"Any gossip?" Toby grinned.

Spencer scoffed. "You're such a girl."

"Well, I _am _surrounded by them." Toby retorted.

"So, work didn't give you any testosterone?" Spencer questioned.

"Nah, I'll never get any. My life has too many women." Toby told her.

"I know! You need to cut some out of your life. There should only be me… And Emily, I mean she's gay. Although, everyone _is _married." Spencer replied.

"Except for Lindsey." Toby reminded her.

"If you ever go near Lindsey I will cut your balls off. Got it?" Spencer threatened.

Toby nodded vigorously, "I was never planning on it anyway."

"Good." Spencer smiled. She was looking at Toby, who was obviously deep in thought. She could tell by the way he was squinting. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking about our future. When you get deported again, and when our kids will understand it." Toby told her.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "Why don't we just focus on now. I mean, there is no way my children are going to school anytime soon."

"I know." Toby sighed. "When can we have sex again?"

Spencer laughed. "5 more weeks, hubby."

Toby groaned. "But that's so far away!"

"Why don't you push two children out. See how long it takes you to recover." Spencer retorted.

"OW!" Toby yelled.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I just imagined how it would feel to have a baby coming out of my pee hole." Toby shrugged.

Spencer closed her eyes and laughed. "I'm going to pretend you did _not _just say that."

"You know, would if every guy had twins, one for each b-"

"NO. NO. No. Just no." Spencer interrupted him.

"And they like-"

"Stop it!" Spencer told him. "I don't want to hear about it."

* * *

It was the fifth time Marion had woken up that night. Spencer, being an awesome mother and wife, got up each time she started crying. She had tried everything, feeding, changing, rocking, but nothing seemed to work. While Spencer was rocking Marion back to sleep she started singing, hoping that's get her down.

"Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby.

Your momma's gone away, and your daddy's gonna stay.

Didn't leave nobody but the little baby.

Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby.

Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn.

Didn't leave nobody but the baby.

You're a sweet little baby, you're a sweet little baby.

Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop.

Gonna bring a bottle to the baby.

Don't you weep pretty baby, don't you weep pretty baby." She finished.

"I've never heard you sing." Toby said behind her. Spencer turned around and faced him.

"Well, I've had no reason to." Spencer shrugged, turning back around and putting Marion back in the crib.

"Well, you sound beautiful." Toby complimented.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Spencer ordered, Toby grabbed her hand as they made their way to the bedroom.

As they got comfortable in bed another set of cried came from the nursery. "Are you kidding me?" Toby mumbled.

"Be right back!" Spencer groaned. She went into the nursery, and found that Amelia was crying. "You want me to sing to you too?" Spencer cooed.

"As I went down in the river to pray

Studying about the good ol' way

And who shall wear the starry crown, good lord show me the way.

Oh sisters let's go down, come on down.

Oh sisters, let's go down, down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray

Studying about the good ol' way

And who shall wear the robe and crown, good lord show me the way.

Oh brothers, let's go down, come on down.

Come on brothers let's go down, down in the river to pray…" Spencer finished… Again. She put Amelia down and went back into the room.

"You know, we should record you singing a bunch of songs, then just play it when you sleep." Toby suggested when Spencer came into the room.

"Sounds like a tomorrow thing." Spencer yawned. "Good night, Toby."

"Good night." Toby whispered.

* * *

**A/N: This one isn't very long… I know… But thank you for reviewing! Also, 50 bonus points to the people who know the song and the movie they came from. Anyway, I begging you to review! I means the world! Thanks for reading! Oh! Before I forget, for those who read my collection of one-shots, I in the process of making one right now… So head up! (It's a really interesting one… In my opinion.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Christiwhales: I was wondering if anyone would comment on that. And thank you! **

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you! It was really easy to write. **

**Did anyone notice my new username? Do you like it?**

* * *

Spencer and Toby had been up for a while trying to get the girls back to sleep. "Tell me a stupidly funny joke." Spencer suggested.

"Okay, umm… What did the grape do when I stepped on him?" Toby asked.

"I don't know…" Spencer smiled.

"He let out a little wine!" Toby finished. Spencer chuckled.

"What's brown and sticky?" Spencer told.

"Poop? Chocolate?" Toby answered.

"A stick." Spencer giggled.

"What did the plum and the elephant have in common?" Toby questioned. "They're both purple! Except for the elephant."

"That was stupid." Spencer replied. "Well, it looks like Marion finally fell asleep." Spencer got up from the rocking chair and put her in the crib.

* * *

Spencer was playing with the twins after Toby had gone to work. "You know… Halloween is coming soon, and Aunt Hanna is going to throw a Halloween Bash. This means we need to find costumes for you two." Spencer explained in her baby voice. "Would if I made you costumes?"

Marion and Amelia just stared at her in response. "I'll take that a 'I don't care, just shut up.' Well I'll have you know, you'll have to deal with me for the rest of my life. I would say yours, but most likely, I'll die before you do." Spencer sighed. "I'm actually having a conversation with two newborn babies."

Amelia started to cry, which signaled she was hungry. Spencer fed her and she fell asleep. "So Marion, it's just me and you." Marion looked at her with her big blue eyes. "I hope your guys' eyes stay blue. According to grandma that's what happened with me. I had blue eyes at birth, then they turned brown…" Marion scrunched her face, then a less-than-pleasant noise came from her with a smell following. Spencer changed her and she fell asleep.

"Babies are so lame." Spencer huffed. She took the time to take a shower and eat lunch. When she finished, Marion started to stir and cry, wanting to be fed. Spencer gladly fed her, looking for something to do. Instead of going back to sleep, Marion stayed awake. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." Spencer softly sang. "Oh my goodness, I basically told you not to die." Spencer gasped.

Toby came in silently, watching and listening Spencer interact with the twins. He ruined it by laughing at what Spencer had just said. Spencer's head snapped up. "What? It's true!"

"You have the worst conversations with babies." Toby teased.

"They don't understand anything, so why not?" Spencer argued.

"All their friends are gonna say that you're the best mom ever." Toby sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because I am." Spencer smiled.

Toby scoffed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes and ribs." Spencer replied excitedly.

"If this is what having kids does to you, we should've had them a long time ago…" Toby mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you've been eating a lot more stuff you wouldn't have in high school. Or college. Or before kids." Toby explained.

"Fine, then let's just have solid _and _liquid salad." Spencer tested.

"No! Ribs a mashed potatoes is fine!" Toby exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." Spencer smiled.

"So Caleb was talking to about Hanna's Halloween party thing, what are we planning to dress the girls up as?" Toby wondered.

"I can find a black swaddle and we can find butterfly wings and I can make head bands so they'll be cute little butterflies." Spencer explained.

"Sounds adorable." Toby smiled.

"This party should be interesting. Last time Mason slept through it, but he's one now, and we have 3 more kids than normal. I'm wondering if she'll bust out drinks." Spencer sighed.

"Caleb will make sure she doesn't." Toby chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Han." Emily greeted.

"Hey Em!" Hanna smiled.

"I have really good news. Emily admitted.

"I have to ask you a question." Hanna confessed.

"Okay. You go first." Emily decided.

"Caleb and I want to start _trying _again. But is it too early? I mean, Mason just turned one!" Hanna exclaimed.

"But how old will he be by the time the baby would be born?" Emily asked.

"Two! Good thinking! Anyway, what's your news?" Hanna questioned.

"Samara proposed." Emily grinned.

"That's great, Em! Have you told Spencer? I mean, you two are besties." Hanna replied.

"No, not yet. But think I want her to be my maid of honor. I should tell her soon shouldn't I? I mean, she needs some good news for once!" Emily rambled.

Hanna looked uneasy. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Emily questioned.

"I can't! I told Toby the last bad news. Make Aria tell her!" Hanna defended.

"Han! You need to make sure she's safe! This involves more than just Spencer." Emily scolded.

"I know that, Em! I don't have the heart to tell her! She _just _got over Lindsey, if I tell her Lindsey bailed him out then she'll go into hibernation." Hanna argued.

"You left something out, Han. If you don't tell her _everything _she'll get hurt, and so will we. She'll never talk to us again!" Emily explained.

"Then why don't you do it? Start off with good news, then bam! Bad news." Hanna suggested.

"Fine. You're right. I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"You know what? Why don't we do it together?" Hanna wondered.

Emily smiled. "Deal."

* * *

"Hey sunshine." Toby greeted, walking in the kitchen. "It's about time you cook." He mocked.

"Hey!" Spencer threw water in his direction.

"Spencer!" Toby scolded, trying not to laugh. Spencer on the other hand was cracking up. "Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping beside me." Spencer pointed to the bassinette that Marion and Amelia were sharing.

"How have they been?" Toby questioned, picking up one of the twins.

"Let's just say, this is the first time they have fallen asleep since last night." Spencer sighed, stirring the noodles.

"I start paternity leave tomorrow, so I get to stay home and help you." Toby informed Spencer.

"You don't have to take paternity leave, Toby." Spencer told him.

"I wanted to. Plus, I want to see my beautiful wife more." He smiled.

Spencer smiled back, and leaned up to kiss him. She turned back around and went to strain the noodles.

After Spencer put the strainer with noodles over the pot, Marion started crying again. "Can you finish? All you need to do is heat the sauce and cook the sausage and put it in the sauce." Spencer asked.

"Of course." Toby grinned, putting Amelia down. Spencer picked Marion up and went to the living room. Toby came out a while later with a bowl full of noodles for Spencer and himself. "There you go my lovely." He said while handing her the bowl.

Spencer put Marion beside her on the couch and grabbed the bowl from Toby. "Thanks, Toby."

"No problem." He smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Seriously? I haven't showered, or done anything except put my hair up." Spencer scoffed.

"Exactly." Toby remarked, which caused Spencer to blush.

"Thanks, Toby." Spencer thanked.

* * *

"Hey Han, hey Em." Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spencer and Tobsters." Emily greeted.

"_Tobsters_?" Toby questioned.

"I'm happy!" Emily argued.

"Care to tell us why?" Spencer wondered.

"Samara proposed!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's great Em! Han, why aren't you reacting?" Spencer questioned.

"She told me." Hanna shrugged.

"Whatever! I don't care. I just need good news. The twins have been kicking my butt, and I still get flashbacks from _Blake _and if get any bad news I will seriously be a mess!" Spencer explained. The smiles and Hanna's and Emily's face faded. "Please tell me you guys don't have bad news."

"Um. No! No, we don't." Emily replied quickly. "Let me see my favorite nieces!"

Toby handed over Marion, while Spencer handed Hanna Amelia. "I want a girl so bad!" Hanna sighed. "Which brings me to another topic…" Hanna started. "Caleb and I are _trying_." Hanna admitted.

"Han! That's great!" Spencer grinned.

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna replied. "Which I'm excited for, because we only want two kids. And I want to get them done as fast as possible."

"Well, we still have eight more." Spencer chuckled.

"Ten kids!?" Emily and Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer shrugged. "Originally Toby wanted 12. I reduced it down to just eight."

"Oh, that's a little better." Hanna sighed. "You know, I always thought you and Toby would have a whole bunch of kids."

Emily shook her head in agreement. "Me too."

* * *

"What happened to _'We have to tell them?' _Emily!" Hanna scolded after Spencer and Toby left.

"Hanna did you hear her? She was- oh my god." Emily replied.

"What?" Hanna turned to see what Emily was looking at. Sure enough there was Blake and Lindsey, holding hands.

"Let's go." Emily ordered. They picked up their belongings and quickly left the restaurant.

"We have to tell Spencer." Hanna told Emily. Just as she pulled her phone out, it started ringing. "Hey Spencer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled on the other side. There was seemed to be packing on the other side of the phone and a 'calm down Spence, you're shaking.' Obviously made by Toby.

"I'm sorry!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You lied to me! You told me you didn't have bad news." Hanna could hear a hint a fear in her voice.

"Are the twins alright?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. You're so lucky I was the one who answered the door and Toby was in the nursery." Spencer told her. "Lindsey told me that you and Emily knew. I didn't believe at first, but then I remembered you reaction to the comment I meant about the bad news."

"Spencer, we're so sorry!" Hanna apologized.

"Me too." Spencer sighed. "I don't know why I'm mad. Nobody got hurt. I would have done the same thing."

"Why don't we have a girls day then? We can go to the park with our kiddos and talk." Hanna suggested.

"Yeah. We could do that tomorrow." Spencer agreed.

"What's going on in the background?" Hanna questioned.

"We're moving. We have been planning this for while, but today just made it official. We bought a house about a month ago, it's not far. It's closer to you house actually." Spencer explained. "We were expecting to move in about a week."

"Good luck. Again Spence, I'm really, really, sorry." Hanna replied.

"Don't worry about it. I would've done the same thing."Spencer reassured her. "Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I've been kind of a lazy pants and not writing… But I missed writing one-shots so I'll be doing those again. As far as my other story, I've lost all inspiration for it… PM me for ideas of what I should do with it… Anywho, thanks for reading! P.S. Track and field just started, so I probably won't write as much…**


End file.
